Marodörerna finner Hemligheternas kammare
by Tacroy
Summary: James, Sirius och Remus har tråkigt på sommarlovet. En bok faller ner i James huvud; Harry Potter och hemligheternas kammare, och de blir intresserade av den. De sätter sig ner och börjar läsa den samtidigt som de komenterar allt.
1. Den värsta födelsedagen

**(Som ni säkert fattar så tillhör inget av detta mig, utan allt tillhör JK Rowling)**

Sirius: Jag har tråkigt.

James: Men vad ska vi göra då?

Remus: Vet inte, men sluta klaga.

De tre bästa vännerna befinner sig hemma hos Remus på sommarlovet. Det regnar och alla är uttråkade.

Remus: Ska vi läsa något?

Sirius/James: Nej.

Remus: -rycker på axlarna- Bara ett förslag.

Uttråkad slår James huvudet i väggen, och ner från en hylla faller en bok och träffar honom i huvudet.

Remus/Sirius: -skrattar-

James: Inte kul –slår till be båda andra-

Remus: -tittar på boken- Den visste jag inte att jag hade.

Sirius: -tittar också- _Harry Potter och hemligheternas kammare._ Är det en slängting till dig Tagghorn?

James: Känner ingen Harry.

Remus: Men han liknar dig. Har till och med din frisyr.

Sirius: Men du saknar ärret han har i pannan.

Remus: Vi kan alltid fixa ett till dig.

James: -ler fånigt- Får se –rycker åt sig boken- Har aldrig sett grabben förr. Men jag fattar vad ni menar.

James öppnar boken och börjar läsa högt.

_**Kapitel 1: den värsta födelsedagen.**_

Sirius: -ironiskt- Börjar ju bra.

James: Ska jag läsa eller inte.

Remus: Läs.

**Det var inte första gången som ett gräl hade utbrutit vid frukosten i nummer fyra på Privet Drive.**

Sirius: Det känner man igen.

Remus: Vad?

Sirius: Bråket vid frukosten.

Remus: Okej.

James: Ska jag läsa?

Sirius/Remus: Läs!

**Mr Vernon Dursley hade väckts i den tidiga morgontimmen av ett högt, hoande från Harrys rum. Harry var systerson till hans fru.**

Sirius: Vad är det för fel att väckas av ett högt hoande.

James: Tyst, jag läser.

Sirius: Sorry Tagghorn.

'**Tredje gången den här veckan!' vrålade han tvärs över bordet. 'Om du inte kan hålla den där ugglan i styr, måste den försvinna!'**

James: -ironiskt- Schysst snubbe.

Remus: Jag kan väl få läsa?

James ger boken till honom med överdrivet vördnadsfull min.

**Harry försökte än en gång förklara.**

'**Hon är uttråkad,' sa han. 'Hon är van vid att flyga omkring utomhus. Om jag bara kunde på släppa ut henne på natten...'**

'**Tycker du jag ser ut som en idiot?'**

Sirius/James: Ja.

Remus: -blänger på de andra-

**Röt morbror Vernon med en bit stekt ägg dinglande från den yviga mustaschen.**

Sirius: Äckligt. Kan han inte ens äta ordentligt?

James: Jag tycker han påminner om någon. –nickar menande mot Sirius-

Sirius: Jag har i alla fall inte mustasch.

'Jag vet vad som händer om den där ugglan släpps ut.' 

James: Grattis.

**Han utbytte mörka blickar med sin fru, Petunia.**

Sirius: Har inte Lily en syrra som heter Petunia?

James: Hur ska jag veta det?

Remus: Var tysta är ni snälla. Inga fler avbrott, annars stänger jag boken.

Sirius/James: Lovar. –ser oskyldigt skyldiga ut-

**Harry försökte komma med invändningar, men hans ord drunknade i en utdragen, ljudlig rapning från paret Dursleys son Dudley.**

Alla: -skrattar ljudligt-

Sirius: Vem döper sin unge till Dudley?

'Jag vill ha mer bacon' 

'**Det finns mer i stekpannan, lilla hjärtegryn', sa moster Petunia och riktade en fuktig blick mot sin bastante son. 'Vi måste göda dig medan vi har chansen...jag tycker inte den där skolmaten låter särskilt bra...'**

'**Dumheter Petunia, jag behövde då aldrig svälta när _jag _gick på Smeltings' sa morbror Vernon hurtfriskt. 'Dudley får tillräckligt med mat, eller hur, min gosse?'**

**Dudley som var så stor och bred att baken hände ner över båda sidor av köksstolen, flinade och vände sig mot Harry.**

Sirius: Vilken unge. Han behöver då inte mer mat.

James: Fattar inte att hans mamma kallar honom 'lilla'.

'**Räck mig stekpannan.'**

James: Släng bort den.

Sirius: Rädda baconen!

Remus: Skärp er.

Sirius/James: Vad!?

'**Du har glömt de magiska orden.'**

Sirius: Abrakadabra?

James: Hokus Pokus?

**Sa Harry irriterat.**

**Effekten av denna enkla mening på resten av familjen var otrolig: Dudley flämtade till och ramlade av stolen med en duns som skakade hela köket;**

Alla: -skrattar-

**Mrs Dursley gav till ett litet skrik och slog händerna för munnen, Mr Dursley reste sig häftigt med dunkande tinningådror.**

'**Jag menade _var snäll och_!'**

Sirius: Vad är det för magiskt med det?

Remus: Det är ett uttryck.

**sa Harry hastigt. 'Jag menade inte...'**

James: Men snälla. Stå upp för sig själv pojke.

'**_Vad har jag sagt åt dig om att yttra m-ord i vårt hus!'_**

Sirius: Vad är ett 'm-ord'?

Remus: Verkar vara ordet magiska.

Sirius/James: Aha.

**Vrålade morbror Vernon och dunkade knytnäven i bordet.**

'**Jag skulle bara...'**

James: Men snälla nån. Han kan inte va nån Potter. Alla vet att en Potter står upp för sig själva.

Sirius/Remus: -utbyter menande blickar-

James: Vad?!

'**_Jag har varnat dig! Jag tänker inte tolerera så mycket som ett ord om dina onormala egenskaper under detta tak!'_**

Sirius: Vad är det som är så onormalt med Harry?

Remus: Kan ha nått med magi att göra med tanke på deras reaktion.

Sirius: Men magi är ju inte ett dugg onormalt.

Remus: Kanske för en mugglare.

Sirius: Aha.

**Harry stirrade från sin morbrors högröda ansikte**

Sirius: Kan man va högröd i ansiktet?

James: Du har väl sett den där Arthur Weasley när någon förolämpar honom.

Sirius: Visst ja.

**Till sin bleka moster, som försökte hjälpa Dudley att komma på fötter.**

James: Som att hjälpa en strandad val att komma tillbaka till vattnet skulle jag tro.

'**Visst', sa Harry, 'visst, jag _ska _inte...'**

**Morbror Vernon satte sig ner igen, medan han andades som en flåsande noshörning och vaksamt betraktade Harry med sina små vassa ögon.**

James: Visste inte att man kunde ha vassa ögon.

**Ända sen Harry kommit hem på sommarlovet hade morbror Vernon behandlat honom som en bomb som skulle explodera vilket ögonblick som helst, för Harry var inte någon normal pojke.**

Remus: Det har vi faktiskt redan listat ut.

James: Jag gillar inte sättet de behandlar honom på. Han är ju trots allt en släkting till mig.

Sirius: -himlar med ögonen-

**Faktum var att han var lika lite normal som någon kunde vara.**

James: Vad räknas som normalt?

Sirius: Allt som Harry inte är.

Harry Potter var en trollkarl – 

James: Men det är väl normalt?

Remus: Inte för mugglarna.

**En trollkarl som just kommit tillbaka från sitt första år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.**

James: -hoppar upp och ner- Jippi! Han går på Hogwarts!

Remus: Snälla James. Lugna dig.

James: Sorry Måntand.

**Och om Dursleys var olyckliga över att ha honom hemma under sommarlovet var det ingenting jämfört med hur Harry kände sig.**

**Han saknade Hogwarts så mycket att det var som att jämt ha ont i magen.**

Sirius: Han saknar skolan!?

James: Då måste det vara illa.

**Han saknade slottet med dess hemliga gångar och spöken, lektionerna (fastän kanske inte Snape,**

Alla: Snape!?

James: Är han lärare?

Sirius: Hur kan en sån idiot bli lärare?

**läraren i trolldryckskonst), posten som kom med ugglor, att äta festmåltider i stora salen, att sova i sin säng med fyra sängstolpar i sovsalen uppe i tornet,**

Sirius: Låter som om han går i Gryffindor.

James: Gött Harry!

Att hälsa på skogsvaktaren Hagrid 

Alla: Hagrid!?

James: Är han kvar?

**i hans stuga på området närmast den förbjudna skogen och i synnerhet quidditch**

James: Det är rätt grabben!

**den populäraste sporten i trollkarlsvärlden ( sex höga målstolpar, fyra flygande bollar och fjorton spelare på kvastkäppar ).**

**Alla Harrys trolldomsböcker, hans trollstav, klädnader och förnämsta kvasten av alla, Nimbus Tvåtusen, **

James: Har aldrig hört talas om den. Men den måste vara bra.

**hade låsts in av morbror Vernon i den skrubb under trappan i samma ögonblick som Harry kommit hem. Vad brydde sig Dursleys om ifall Harry förlorade sin plats i elevhemmets quidditchlag **

James: Han har ju nyss gått ut första året! Då får man ju inte vara med i laget!

Sirius: Han måste vara den yngste spelaren på länge.

James: -surar- Det är orättvist. Det ville ju jag va.

**för att han inte hade tränat på hela sommaren? Vad gjorde det Dursleys om Harry återvände till skolan utan att ha gjort några av sina läxor?**

Sirius: Det känner man ju igen.

James: Att inte göra läxorna?

Sirius: Nej, att ha dem över sommaren. Jag har inte börjat med mina.

James: Inte jag heller.

Remus: Jag har börjat lite. Vi kanske skulle sluta läsa och göra läxorna istället.

Alla: -tittar på varandra- Nej.

**Trollkarlar kallade sådana som Dursleys för mugglare (inte en droppe magiskt blod i deras ådror), och de för sin del tyckte att det var ytterst skamligt att ha en trollkarl i familjen.**

Sirius: Vad är det för skamligt med det?

James: De är kanske lite lustiga.

**Morbror Vernon hade till och med satt ett hänglås på buren till Harrys uggla, Hedwig,**

James: Vilket namn. Var kan han ha fått det ifrån?

Remus: Säkert ifrån Magins historia.

**För att hindra henne från att flyga med meddelande till någon i trollkarlsvärlden.**

Remus: Stackars uggla. Det är inget kul att sitta inlåst.

Sirius: Det vet väl du.

**Harry var inte det minsta lik någon annan i familjen.**

James: Efter de beskrivningar som finns så skulle jag vara tacksam för det.

Vännerna hör hur ytterdörren öppnas nere på undervåningen och hör hur någon kommer upp för trappan. Dörren till Remus sovrum öppnas och in kommer Lily Evans.

James: Vad gör du här Lils?

Lily: -blänger på honom- Kalla mig inte det. –vänder sig mot Remus- Jag ska bo här över helgen medan mina föräldrar firar sin bröllopsdag i alperna.

Remus: Visst ja, mamma sa nått om det.

Lily: Vad gör ni?

Sirius: Läser om Potters släkting.

Lily: Kan nån i hans släkt vara så intressant att de skriver en bok om det?

James: Hej! Titta på mig. Jag är intressant.

Remus: Men du är inte med i nån bok.

James: Men det kommer jag att vara.

Remus: Vill du höra Lily?

Lily: -sätter sig på golvet framför honom- Visst. Fortsätt.

Morbror Vernon Lily: Min syster dejtar nån som heter Vernon. Dursley tror jag det var. Alla: -stirrar chockat på henne- var tjock och kraftig och utan hals, med en jättestor svart mustasch; moster Petunia var benig med ett hästliknande ansikte; Lily: Den beskrivningen passar in på henne. Dudley var blond, skär och grisfet. 

Alla: -skrattar-

**Harry, å andra sidan, var liten och mager, med lysande gröna ögon och korpsvart hår som alltid var rufsigt. **

Sirius: Som sagt, påminner om James här.

Remus: Men han har inte gröna ögon.

James: Men Lily har.

Lily: -förskräkt- Tänk inte ens tanken Potter.

**Han bar runda glasögon, och i pannan hade han ett smalt ärr som liknade en blixt.**

**Det var det här ärret som gjorde Harry till något särskilt ovanligt, till och med i trollkarlsvärlden. Ärret var det ända vittnesbördet om Harrys mystiska förflutna, om den anledningen till att han anlänt till Dursleys tröskel elva år tidigare.**

**Vid ett års ålder hade Harry nämligen överlevt en förbannelse från den störste svartkonstnären som någonsin funnits, Lord Voldemort,**

Alla: -stirrar chockat på boken-

Sirius: Är...är han död?

James: Och lillpotter gjorde det vid ett års ålder?

Lily: Inte konstigt att det finns böcker om honom.

**vars namn de flesta häxor och trollkarlar fortfarande var rädda att uttala. Harrys föräldrar hade dött under angreppet från Moldyvort**

Lily: Moldyvort?

Remus: Gillar inte namnet helt enkelt.

**men Harry hade undkommit med sitt blixtärr, och på något vis – ingen förstod varför – hade Moldyvorts kraft brutits och tillintetgjorts i det ögonblick då han misslyckades med att döda Harry.**

**Så Harry hade vuxit upp hos sin döda mors syster**

Alla e/Lily: -stirrar chockat först på boken, sen på Lily-

Lily: Men...

Remus: Du hade en syster som hette Petunia sa du?

Lily: -nickar-

James: Jag gifter mig med Lily!

Lily: Säger vem?

James: Denna boken.

Lily: Snälla, låt det inte va sant.

Remus: - kollar publiceringsdatum- Den är från 1998.

Lily: Från framtiden?

Remus: Jepp.

Sirius: -gömmer huvudet i kudden och snyftar diskret-

James: -lägger armen hon Sirius- Gråter du Sirius?

Sirius: -tittar upp och torkar snabbt bort en tår- Nej.

Lily: Vad är det Sirius?

Sirius: Jag vill inte att ni ska dö.

James: Det dröjer många år till. Oroa dig inte. Vi kommer på något.

Remus: Vill ni att jag ska fortsätta?

Alla e/Remus: Ja.

**och hennes man. Han hade tillbringat tio år hos familjen Dursley utan att någonsin förstå varför han hela tiden fick konstiga saker att hända utan att mena det.**

Remus: Inte väldens smartaste unge.

Sirius: Undrar vem han fått det ifrån –nickar menande mot James-

James: Jag är visst smart!

Remus: Det syns då inte på dina betyg.

Lily: Stackars pojke som fått så mycket från James.

James: Varför är det synd Mrs. Potter?

Lily: -ryser vid tanken-

**Ärret trodde han att han fått i bilolyckan som dödat hans föräldrar,**

Lily/James: Moldyvort dödade oss!

**för det var vad Dursleys hade sagt honom.**

**Och sedan, exakt ett år tidigare, hade de skrivit till Harry från Hogwarts, och hela historien hade kommit fram. Harry hade börjat i trollkarlsskolan, där han och hans ärr var berömda...**

**Men nu var skolåret till ända, och han var tillbaka hos familjen Dursley på sommarlovet, för att åter bli behandlad som en hund som rullat sig i någonting illaluktande.**

Lily: Vad gör han hos dem?

James: Exakt. Varför tog inte nån av er hand om honom?

Sirius/Remus: -rycker på axlarna och skakar förvirrat på huvudet-

James: -skriver på en lapp- Kom ihåg att göra Sirius till Harrys gudfar.

Lily: Sirius? Varför inte Remus?

James: Varför inte Sirius?

Lily: Jag vill inte att min son ska uppfostras av ett monster.

Sirius: Hej! Jag är inget monster.

Lily: Men du beter dig som ett.

**Dursleys hade inte ens kommit ihåg att Harry råkade fylla tolv år just idag.**

Lily: Jag ska minsann straffa Petunia i förhand för det.

**Hans förhoppningar hade förståss aldrig varit särskilt höga: de hade aldrig gett honom en riktig present, och ännu mindre en tårta – men att inte alls låtsas om det...**

James: Jag följer med på straffet. Inga presenter. Vad är det då för mening med födelsedagar?

**I samma ögonblick harklade sig morbror Vernon med högtidlig min och sa:**

'**Ja, som vi alla vet, är det en mycket viktig dag idag.'**

**Harry, som knappt vågade tro sina öron tittade upp.**

Sirius: De har kanske kommit ihåg det i år.

Lily: Knappast. Jag känner min syster.

'**Idag kan mycket väl bli den dag då jag gör mitt livs bästa affär', sa morbror Vernon.**

**Harry återvände till sitt rostade bröd. Det var naturligtvis den där idiotiska middagsbjudningen som morbror Vernon pratade om, tänkte han bitter. Han hade inte pratat om någonting annat på två veckor. Någon rik byggmästare och hans fru skulle komma på middag, och morbror Vernon hoppades på en jätteorder från honom ( morbror Vernons firma tillverkade**

Sirius: Hundmat?

James: Gevär?

Lily: Borrar.

**borrar ).**

Alla e/Lily: -stirrar på Lily-

Lily: Det gör han nu också.

'**Jag tycker att vi ska gå igenom schemat en gång till',**

Sirius: Behöver man scheman till affärsmiddagar?

James: Mm, middag...

Remus: Senare.

**sa morbror Vernon. 'Vi bör alla vara på våra platser klockan åtta. Petunia, du ska vara...?'**

'**I vardagsrummet', svarade moster Petunia genast, 'där jag väntar på att få hälsa dem hjärtligt välkomna till vårt hem.'**

'**Bra, mycket bra. Och Dudley?'**

'**Jag står och väntar på att få öppna dörren för dem.' Dudley tog på sig ett falskt, inställsamt leende. 'Låt mig få ta era kappor, Mr och Mrs Mason.'**

Alla: -skrattar-

Sirius: Herre Gud. Vad patetiskt.

Alla e/Sirius: -nickar medhållande-

'**De kommer att _älska_ honom!' ropade moster Petunia hänfört.**

'**Utmärkt Dudley', sa morbror Vernon. Sedan svängde han runt mot Harry. 'Och du?'**

'**Jag är i mitt rum och håller mig alldeles tyst och låtsas att jag inte är där', sa Harry tonlöst.**

James: -skriker åt boken- Det kan ni inte tvinga honom till!

'**Just det', sa morbror Vernon försmädligt. 'Jag för in dem i vardagsrummet, presenterar dig, Petunia, och häller upp en drink åt dem. klockan tjugo och femton...'**

'**Talar jag om för dem att middagen är serverad', sa moster Petunia.**

'**Och du Dudley, du säger...'**

'**Får jag ledsaga er till matsalen, Mrs Mason?' sa Dudley och erbjöd en osynlig kvinna sin feta arm.**

Alla: -skrattar-

'**Min perfekte lille gentleman!' snörvlade moster Petunia.**

Alla: -skrattar igen-

'**Och_ du_?' morbror Vernon ilsket till Harry.**

'**Jag är på mitt rum och håller mig alldeles tyst och låtsas att jag inte är där', sa Harry dystert.**

'**Just precis. Och så borde vi försöka få in några fina komplimanger under middagen. Har du några idéer, Petunia?'**

'**Vernon säger att du är en _fantastisk_ golfspelare, Mr Mason. Ni måste tala om var ni har köpt er klänning, Mrs Mason.'**

Sirius: Men snälla.

Lily: Komplimanger låter mycket bättre om de inte är påkomna i förväg.

James: Ditt hår har en underbar lyster idag Lils.

Lily: Komplimanger från dig Potter låter aldrig bra. Och kalla mig inte Lils.

'**Perfekt. Dudley?'**

'**Vad sägs om: Vi fick lov att skriva en uppsats om en hjälte i skolan, Mr Mason, och _jag_ skrev om er.'**

Alla: -skrattar-

Sirius: För mycket.

**Det var för mycket för både moster Petunia och Harry. Moster Petunia brast i gråt och kramade sin son, medan Harry böjde sig ner under bordet så att de inte skulle se att han skrattade.**

Remus: Han har humor din grabb Potter.

James: -strålar- Självklart. Han är ju min.

Lily: -himlar med ögonen-

'**Och du då, pojk?'**

**Harry ansträngde sig för att se oberörd ut då han dök fram.**

'**Jag är på mitt rum och håller mig alldeles tyst och låtsas att jag inte är där', sa han.**

'**Just det och inget annat', sa morbror Vernon med eftertryck. 'Masons vet ingenting om dig och så ska det förbli. **

James: Varför då?

**Petunia, när middagen är över tar du med dig Mrs Mason in i vardagsrummet och serverar kaffet, och jag inleder samtalet på borrar. Med lite tur har jag avtalet undertecknat och klart innan tionyheterna börjar. Så här dags imorgon kan vi vara på väg att köpa ett semesterhus på Mallorca'**

Lily: Där har jag varit. Rätt fint.

**Harry kände just ingen entusiasm för det hela. Han trodde inte familjen Dursley skulle gilla honom bättre på Mallorca än vad de gjorde på Privet Drive.**

'**Ja, då så, åker jag och hämtar smokingjackorna till Dudley och mig. Och _du_, du håller dig ur vägen för din moster medan hon städar!' röt han åt Harry.**

Sirius: Lätt att hålla sig ur vägen för henne eftersom hon bara är på golvet.

James: -slår Sirius i huvudet med en tidning-

Sirius: Vad!?

James: Dåligt skämt.

**Harry gick ut genom bakdörren. Det var en strålande solig dag. Han gick tvärs över gräsmattan, sjönk ner på trädgårdsbänken och sjöng tyst för sig själv: 'Ja, må jag leva...ja, må jag leva...'**

**Inga kort, inga presenter,**

Lily/James: -stirrar på Sirius och Remus-

Remus: Vi vet väl inte var han finns. Nån logiskt förklaring på detta finns det.

Sirius: Ni tror väl inte vi struntar i lillpotter?

**och han skulle tillbringa kvällen med att låtsas att han inte fanns. Han stirrade olyckligt in i häcken. Han hade aldrig känt sig så ensam. Mer än någonting han saknade från Hogwarts, till och mer än att spela quidditch,**

James: Kan man sakna något mer?

Alla e/James: -himlar med ögonen-

**saknade Harry sina bästa vänner, Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger.**

Sirius: Weasley?

James: Kanske Arthurs.

Sirius: Kanske.

**De verkade däremot inte alls sakna honom. Ingen av dem hade skrivit till honom på hela sommaren, trots att Ron hade sagt att han skulle be Harry komma och bo hos honom.**

**Massor av gånger hade Harry varit på vippen att låsa upp Hedwigs bur med hjälp av magi och skicka iväg henne till Ron och Hermione med ett brev, men det var inte värt risken.**

Sirius: Han har kanske mer av Lily än vad vi tror.

Lily: Tack för den Sirius.

Sirius: Så lite så.

**Omyndiga trollkarlar fick inte lov att använda trollkonst utanför skolan. Harry hade inte berättat det för Dursleys. Han visste att det enbart var deras skräck för att han skulle förvandla dem allihop till dyngbaggar**

James: Vilken bra idé.

Sirius: Kanske ska göra det med några Slytherinelever till hösten.

Remus: -argt till boken- Tack för den du.

**son hindrade dem från att låsa in _honom_ i skrubben under trappan **

Lily: -förskräckt- Det kan de väl inte göra!

**tillsammans med trollstaven och kvastkäppen.**

**Under de två eller tre första veckorna hade Harry tyckt det var skojigt att mumla nonsensord med låg röst och se Dudley rusa ut ur rummet så fort hans tjocka ben kunde bära honom.**

Alla: -skrattar-

**Men den långa tystnaden från Ron och Hermione hade fått Harry att känna sig så avskuren från trollkarlsvärlden att han inte ens fann något nöje i att reta Dudley längre – och nu hade Ron och Hermione glömt hans födelsedag.**

Lily: Stackars pojke.

James: Vilka vänner han har.

**Vad skulle han inte ha gett i det här ögonblicket för ett meddelande från Hogwarts? Från vilken häxa eller trollkarl som helst? Han skulle nästan bli glad över att se en skymt av sin ärkefiende Draco Malfoy,**

Alla: Malfoy?!

Sirius: Är inte det den där snobben i Slytherin?

James: Jo, han som alltid umgås med idioterna Crabbe och Goyle.

Sirius: Så han får en son som blir ärkefiende med din son.

Remus: Historien upprepar sig.

**bara för att vara säker på att alltsammans inte hade varit en dröm.**

**Inte för att hela året på Hogwarts hade varit roligt. Alldeles i slutet av sista terminen hade Harry stått ansikte mot ansikte med ingen mindre än Lord Moldyvort själv.**

Alla: -Drar chockat efter andan-

James: En gång till?

**Moldyvort kanske var en skugga av sitt tidigare jag, men han var fortfarande skräckinjagande, fortfarande slug och fortfarande fast besluten att återvinna makten. Harry hade slunkit ur Moldyvorts grepp en andra gång, men det hade varit nära ögat, och till och med nu, flera veckor senare, vaknade Harry alldeles kallsvettig på nätterna och undrade var Moldyvort befann sig för närvarande, och mindes hans likbleka ansikte, hans vitt uppspärrade, galna ögon.**

Lily: -ironiskt- Läcker kille.

**Harry satte sig plötsligt käpprakt upp på trädgårdsbänken. Han hade stirrat frånvarande in i häcken – _och häcken stirrade tillbaka._**

Sirius: Det visste jag inte att en häck kunde göra.

Lily: Det kan de inte.

Sirius: Men den...

Remus: Någon måste ju ha tittat på honom genom den.

Sirius: Aha.

**Två enorma gröna ögon hade dykt upp bland bladen.**

**Harry rusade upp just som den hånfull röst kom svävande över gräsmattan.**

'**Jag vet vad det är för en dag', sjöng Dudley där han kom vaggande som en anka emot honom.**

Alla: -skrattar-

**De stora ögonen blinkade till och försvann..**

'**Vaddå?' sa Harry utan att ta blicken ifrån det stället där ögonen hade visat sig.**

'**Jag vet vad det är för en dag', upprepade Dudley och kom ända fram till honom.**

'**Vad duktig du är', sa Harry. 'Så du har äntligen lärt dig veckans dagar.'**

Sirius: Han har ju humor din son.

James: Det har vi ju redan konstaterat.

Sirius: Men jag gör det en gång till.

'**Idag är det din _födelsedag_', snäste Dudley. 'Hur kommer det sig att du inte får några kort? Har du inte ens några vänner på det där knäppa stället?'**

Lily: -rasandes- Snälla, låt mig få strypa den lilla skitungen!

Alla e/Lily: -stirrar förskräckt på henne-

Lily: Vad?!

Remus: Du kan vara lite smått otäck när du är arg.

Sirius: Ska du säga.

Remus: -blänger halvt skräckslaget halvt argt på honom- Inte ett ljud.

'**Akta dig så att inte din mamma hör att du pratar om min skola', sa Harry kyligt.**

**Dudley hissade upp byxorna som höll på att glida ner över hans tjocka bak.**

Sirius: Hemska mentala bilder uppenbaras.

'**Varför stirrar du på häcken?' frågade han misstänksamt.**

'**Jag funderar på vad som skulle vara den bästa trollformeln för att sätta eld på den', sa Harry.**

Sirius: Varför sätta eld på häcken?

James: Exakt, huset hade varit bättre.

Sirius: Eller Dudley själv.

**Dudley tog omedelbart några snubblande steg bakåt med ett uttryck av panik i sitt feta ansikte.**

'**Du k-kan inte...pappa har sagt åt dig att du inte får göra några t-trollkonster...han kommer att sparka ut dig ur huset...och du har ingen annanstans att ta vägen, du har inga _vänner_ som kan ta emot dig...'**

'**_Hokus pokus_!' sa Harry med skarp röst. 'Hokus pokus...snirkel, snorkel...'**

Sirius: Men det är ju ingen trollformel.

Remus: Han spelar bara sin kusin ett spratt.

Sirius: Aha.

'**_Maaaaaammmaa_!' tjöt Dudley och rusade iväg mot huset, snavandes över sina egna fötter. '_Maaaammaa_! Han göra såna där saker, du vet!'**

James: Vilken skvallerbytta.

Alla e/James: -nickar instämmande-

**Harry fick betala dyrt för sitt lilla ögonblick av nöje. Eftersom varken Dudley eller häcken var skadad på minsta sätt, förstod moster Petunia att han faktiskt inte hade utövat någon magi, men han måste ändå ducka då hon riktade ett tungt slag mot hans huvud med den flottiga stekpannan.**

Lili: -skriker- Hon gör vad?!

James: Lugna dig Lils.

Lily: -stirrar kallt på honom-

**Sedan satte hon honom i arbete, med löftet att han inte skulle få någon mat förrän han var klar med det.**

James: Alla vet att en Potter inte jobbar bra. Framför allt inte på tom mage.

Sirius: Håller med James. På tal om mat...

Remus: Snart. Kapitlet är snart slut.

James: Men jag är hungrig som en varg.

Remus: -stirrar halvsurt på honom-

**Medan Dudley drev omkring och tittade på och åt glass, putsade Harry fönstren, tvättade bilen, klippte gräsmattan, trimmade rabatterna, ansade och vattnade rosorna och målade om trädgårdsbänken.**

Lily: Det kan de inte tvinga honom till.

Sirius: Tydligen så kan de det.

**Solen sken stark ovanför huvudet på honom och brände i nacken.**

**Harry visste att han inte borde ha nappat på Dudleys krok,**

Sirius: Jag visste inte att han fiskat.

James: -slår honom med tidningen i huvudet-

Sirius: Aj.

James: Rätt åt dig.

**men Dudley hade sagt precis det som Harry själv hade tänkt... kanske _hade_ han inga vänner på Hogwarts.**

**Jag önskar att de kunde se den berömde Harry Potter nu, tänkte han ilsket, då han med värkande rygg och svetten strömmande nerför ansiktet spred ut gödsel över blomrabatten.**

Alla: Usch!

**Klockan halv åtta på kvällen **

James: Halv åtta på kvällen?

Sirius: Utan mat!

James: Påminn mig att hämnas.

**när han äntligen, helt utmattade, hörde moster Petunia ropa:**

'**Kom in nu! Kliv på tidningen!'**

Remus: De behandlar honom värre än en hund.

Sirius: Voff!

**Harry förflyttade sig med glädje in i skuggan i det glänsande rena köket. Högts upp på kylskåpet stod kvällens efterrättstårta: ett berg av vispgrädde och kanderade violer. En grillad skinkstek fräste i ugnen.**

Sirius/James: Mm...mat.

'**Ät fort! Masons kommer alldeles strax!' snäste moster Petunia och pekade på två brödskivor och en bit ost på köksbordet.**

Lily: Det var det snålaste!

**Hon var redan iförd en laxrosa cocktailklänning.**

**Harry tvättade sig om händerna och kastade snabbt i sig sin ynkliga kvällsmat. I samma ögonblick som han hade ätit färdigt slet moster Petunia bort hans tallrik.**

James: Låt honom svälja va?

'**Upp på övervåningen med dig! Skynda på!'**

**Då Harry gick förbi dörren till vardagsrummet uppfångade han en skymt av morbror Vernon och Dudley i fluga och smokingjacka.**

Sirius: Måste varit en syn. Som pingviner.

James: Förolämpa inte pingvinerna.

Sirius: Sorry. Som två späckhuggare på två ben då.

James: Låter bättre.

Lily/Remus: -himlar med ögonen-

**Han hade nätt och jämt hunnit upp på avsatsen en trappa upp när dörrklockan ringde och morbror Vernons ansikte dök upp vid foten av trappan.**

'**Kom ihåg, pojk – ett enda ljud...'**

Sirius: Vad händer då?

James: -gör en gest med fingret över halsen-

Sirius: Jasså.

**Harry gick på tå fram till sovrummet, smög sin, stängde dörren och vände sig mot sängen för att sjunka ner på den.**

**Problemet var att det redan satt någon där.**

James: Vem då?

Remus: Står inte. Kapitlet är slut.

Sirius: Men...

Lily: Vi kan väl fortsätta läsa sen.

Remus: Exakt. Nu ska vi äta.

Sirius/James: Mat!

De reser sig och rusar före de båda andra ner till köket på undervåningen. Lily och Remus suckar och följer efter.


	2. Dobbys varning del 1

James och Sirius rusar upp på Remus rum och slänger sig på sängen. Efter dem kommer Lily och Remus i lugn takt.  
James: Skynda på Lupin! Vill ju veta hur det går med lillpotter.  
Remus: Ta det lugnt.  
Lily: Är det okej om jag läser lite?  
Alla e/Lily: Jepp.  
Hon plockar upp boken från golvet och börjar läsa.  
**Kapitel 2, Dobbys varning.  
**Sirius: Vem är Dobby?  
Remus: -himlar med ögonen- Det får vi nog veta om vi läser boken.  
**Harry lyckades avhålla sig från att skrika till, men det var nära ögat.  
**James: Kan det vara någon han känner?  
Lily: Då skulle han väl inte skrika till?  
Sirius: Men han kan ju faktiskt ha blivit chockad över att se honom.  
James: Knappas. En Potter blir inte skrämd. Inte chockad heller.  
Remus: Visst, fortsätt intala dig det.  
**Den lilla varelsen på sängen hade stora, fladdermusliknande öron och utstående gröna ögon, stora som tennisbollar.  
**Sirius: Lustig typ. Viste inte att din son hängde med såna.  
Lily: Men vi konstaterade nyss att de inte kände varandra.  
Sirius: Men om typen kommer måste han ju i alla fall känna Harry.  
Lily: Visst.  
**Harry förstod ögonblickligen att det var samma varelse som hade betraktat honom från trädgårdshäcken på morgonen.  
**James: Smygtittare!  
**Medan de stirrade på varandra hörde Harry Dudleys röst från hallen.  
**"**Låt mig ta era ytterkläder, Mr och Mrs Mason."  
**Alla: -skrattar-  
Remus: Fattar inte att han verkligen använde sig av det.  
Sirius: -torkar sig i ögonen- Han är bara för mycket.  
**Varelsen gled ner från sängen och bugade sig så djupt att spetsen på den långa, smala näsan nästan vidrörde mattan.  
**Sirius: Varför bugar han för lillpotter?  
James: -rycker på axlarna- Han känner väl till allt som han gjort och vill visa sin respekt.  
Remus: Ibland kan du faktiskt komma med en vettig kommentar som till och med låter bra.  
James: Jag vet.  
Lily: -himlar med ögonen-  
**Harry lade märke till att den var klädd i någonting som såg ut som ett gammalt örngott, med uppslitsade öppningar för armar och ben.  
**Lily: -ironsikt- Vilken modekänsla.  
"**Öh…hej där", sa Harry nervöst.  
**Sirius: Vältalig pojke det där.  
Remus: Kan undra om det kommer från James?  
Lily: Med all säkerhet. Jag vet alltid vad jag ska säga.  
James: Hej! Var lite schyssta va! Jag tappar aldrig talförmågan.  
Sirius: Visst.  
James: Lils, du erkände nyss att vi gifter oss. Ha, jag gifter mig med Lily!  
Lily: Va! –tittar på Remus för att få hjälp-  
Remus: -nickar medhållande- Det sa du faktiskt.  
Lily: -irriterat- Jag och min mun.  
"**Harry Potter!" sa varelsen med hög och gäll röst. Harry var säker på att den kunde höras ända ner till bottenvåningen. "Dobby har så länge önskat träffa er, sir. En sån stor ära…"  
**"**T-tack", sa Harry. Han smög utmed väggen och sjönk ner på skrivbordsstolen intill Hedwig som sov i sin stora bur. Han ville fråga: "Vad är du för något?" men tänkte att det skulle låta alltför oartigt,  
**Remus: Lite folkvett har han i alla fall. Alltid nått.  
**så istället sa han: "Vem är du?"  
**"**Dobby, sir. Bara Dobby. Husalfen Dobby", sa varelsen.  
**Lily: Jag trodde att husafler var bundna till ett speciellt hus hela livet och inte kunde lämna det.  
Sirius: Så är det. Men ibland kan man bli av med dem ändå.  
Lily: Vad hemsk du är! Husalfer förtjänar respekt. Det är ju de som tvättar, städar och lagar mat på många ställen.  
Sirius: Som hemma hos mig till exempel.  
Lily: De hör väl mest hemma på stora ställen som herrgårdar och slott.  
James: Men ett litet kräk får plats i Sirius lya också.  
Sirius: Så sant som det är sagt Taggis.  
Remus/James: -tittar förskräckt på Sirius-  
Sirius: -slår handen för munnen- Jag och min stora mun.  
Lily: -tittar förvirrat på killarna men orkar inte bry sig-  
"**Jasså, är du det?" sa Harry. "Öh…jag vill inte vara oartig eller så, men det här är inte nåt lämpligt tillfälle för mig att ha en husalf i rummet."  
**Sirius: Varför inte?  
Lily: Resten av familjen är där nere och Harry vill väl inte att det ska höras.  
**Moster Petunias höga, falska skratt hördes från vardagsrummet. Alfen hängde dystert med huvudet.  
**Lily: Stackars liten.  
James/Sirius: -tittar chockat på Lily-  
Lily: Vad?  
James: Du tycker synd om en alf?  
Lily: Ja, är det nått fel med det?  
Sirius: Glöm det.  
"**Inte för att jag inte är glad att träffa dig", sade Harry hastigt, "men, öh, finns det nått särskilt skäl till att du är här?"  
**Sirius: Med tanke på att han är där, så finns det nog nått skäl.  
Lily: -tittar chockat på Sirius-  
Sirius: Vad!  
Lily: Sa du nyss något smart?  
Sirius: Jepp. Jag kan när jag vill.  
Remus: Synd bara att du inte visar det oftare.  
Sirius: -räcker ut tungan mon Remus-  
"**O ja, sir! Sade Dobby ivrigt. "Dobby har kommit för att säga er…det är svårt, sir…Dobby vet inte var han ska börja…"  
**James: Från början skulle vara smart.  
Lily: -suckar-  
"**Slå dig ner", sade Harry artigt och pekade på sängen.  
****Till hans förfäran brast alfen i gråt – en mycket högljudd gråt.  
**"**_Slå dig ner!" _kved han. "_Aldrig…aldrig nånsin…"  
_****Harry tyckte han hörde hur rösterna där nere började sväva på målet.  
**"**Förlåt", viskade han, "jag menade inte att förolämpa dig eller så."  
**James: Så lätt är det inte att förolämpa en alf.  
Sirius: Exakt. Jag har försökt. Men de accepterar ju allt.  
Remus: -suckar- Har ni tänkt på att det kanske är för att det är ägaren till dem som förolämpar dem.  
James: Men ändå…  
"**Förolämpa Dobby!" kom det halvkvävt från alfen. "Dobby har _aldrig_ nånsin blivit ombedd av nån trollkarl att sitta ner…som en like…"  
**Sirius: Det är bara för att _ingen_ ser en alf som jämlik.  
Lily: Det borde de göra. Alfer är viktiga för många hushåll. De borde få respekt.  
Sirius: Ja ja.  
**Harry, som försökte hyssa på honom och se tröstande ut på samma gång,  
**James: Hur ser man ut då?  
Sirius: Ingen aning…  
**ledde tillbaka Dobby upp på sängen, där han satt och hickade och såg ut som en stor och väldigt ful docka. Till sist lyckades han ta sig samman och satt och tittade på Harry med ett tuttryck av tårfylld beundran i sina enorma ögon.  
**"**Du kan inte ha stött på särskilt många hyggliga trollkarlar", sade Harry i ett försök att muntra upp honom.  
**Sirius: Varför ska man vara hygglig mot så motbjudande varelser?  
Lily: De är inte motbjudande. Jag tycker att de är rätt söta.  
James: -tvivlande- Verkligen?  
Lily: Mm.  
James: Hur många har du sett?  
Lily: Erh…inga…  
James: Exakt. Prata inte om sånt som du inte känner till.  
Lily: Det kommer ju från rätt röv!  
James: Vad menar du?  
Lily: Du känner inte till nått och ändå pratar du!  
James: VA!  
Remus: Lägg av ni två va? Vi vill veta hur det går i boken.  
Lily/James: -blänger surt på varandra och suckar-  
**Dobby skakade på huvudet. Sedan, utan förvarning störtade han upp och började ursinnigt dunka huvudet mot fönstret medan han skrek:  
**"**_Stygga _Dobby!_ Stygga _Dobby!"  
**"**Låt bli det där…Vad håller du på med?" väste Harry och hoppade upp och drog tillbaka Dobby på sängen. Hedwig hade vaknat med ett genomträngande skrik och slog häftigt med vingarna mot budens galler.  
**"**Dobby måste bestraffa sig själv",  
**Sirius: Exakt.  
**sade alfen, som hade blivit lätt vindögd. "Dobby pratade nästan illa om sin familj…"  
**"**Din familj?"  
**"**Trollkarlsfamiljen som Dobby är i tjänst hos…Dobby är en husalf, så Dobby är skyldig att betjäna samma hus och samma familj i all evighet."  
**Lily: Vilket tråkigt liv. Ingen variation…  
"**Vet de om att du är här?" frågade Harry nyfiket.  
****Dobby ryste.  
**"**O nej, sir, nej då…Dobby måste bestraffa sig ytterst hårt för att han hälsat på Harry Potter. Dobby måste klämma sina öron i ugnsluckan för det här. Om de nånsin fick reda på…"  
**"**Men märker de inte om du klämmer dina öron i ugnsluckan?"  
**"**Det tvivlar Dobby på, sir. Dobby måste alltid bestraffa sig själv för nånting. De låter Dobby hållas med det. Ibland säger de åt mig att jag ska ge mig extra bestraffningar…"  
**Sirius: Det kanske man ska testa på Krake. Han om nån borde straffas mer än han gör.  
James: Ja, han måste ju lyda dig. Du är ju faktiskt hans herre.  
Sirius: Jepp.  
"**Men varför ger du dig inte iväg? Rymmer därifrån?"  
**"**En husalf måste friges, sir. Och familjen kommer aldrig att släppa Dobby fri…Dobby kommer att tjäna familjen tills han dör…"  
****Harry stirrade på honom.  
**"**Och jag som tyckte att jag var illa behandlad som måste stanna här i fyra veckor till", sade han. "Det där får familjen Dursley att låta nästan mänskliga. Kan ingen hjälpa dig? Kan inte jag?"  
**James: Herre Gud! Ungen vill _hjälpa _en husalf. _Det_ har han definitivt _inte _fått från mig.  
Sirius: Måste vara Lils blödighet.  
Lily: -slår Sirius i huvudet- Sluta kalla mig Lils. Jag tycker inte om det.  
**Redan i nästa ögonblick önskade Harry att han inte hade sagt något. Dobby började på nytt ge ifrån sig högljudda kvidanden av tacksamhet.  
**"**Snälla du, snälla du, var tyst", viskade Harry utom sig. "Om Dursleys hör nånting, om de får veta att du är här…"  
**"**Harry Potter frågar om han kan hjälpa Dobby…Dobby har hört talas om er storhet, sir, men om er godhet visste han ingenting…"  
****Harry, som kände att han blev alldeles röd i ansiktet, sade:  
**Sirius: Lillpotter blir generad! Ha!  
"**Vad du än har hört om min storhet, är det bara en massa struntprat. Jag är inte ens den bästa eleven i in årskurs på Hogwarts, det är Hermione, hon…"  
**Remus: Pojken är åtminstone ödmjuk. Även det ett drag från Lily.  
Lily: -ler halvt tacksamt, halvt uppgivet mot Remus-  
**Men han avbröt sig hastigt, för det gjorde ont att tänka på Hermione.  
**James: Undrar om han gillar henne?  
Lily: Det är klart han gör. Hon är ju hans vän…  
James: Ja, men jag menar om han gillar henne ännu mer…  
Lily: -suckar- Typiskt dig  
"**Harry Potter är ödmjuk och anspråkslös", sade Dobby vördnadsfullt, och hans klotrunda ögon glödde. "Harry Potter säger ingenting om sin triumf över Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn."  
**"**Voldemort?" sade Harry.  
****Dobby satte händerna för sina fladdermusöron och stönade.  
**"**Å, säg inte namnet, sir! Säg inte namnet!"  
**"**Förlåt", sade Harry snabbt. "Jag vet att massor av folk inte gillar det,  
**Remus: Ingen gillar det namnet, Harry. Det är ett otäckt namn som alla kopplar till ren ondska.  
James: Exakt. –vänder sig till Lily- Måste du säga det namnet.  
Lily: Rädslan för ett namn ökar bara rädslan för föremålet.  
James/Sirius?  
Lily: Ah…glöm det  
**min vän Ron…"  
****Han avbröt sig igen. Att tänka på Ron gjorde också ont.  
****Dobby lutade sig fram mot Harry, och hans ögon var stora som strålkastare.  
**"**Dobby har hört berättas", sade han hest, "att Harry Potter mötte Mörkrets herre en andra gång, för bara några veckor sen…och att Harry Potter klarade sig undan _ännu en gång._"  
**James: Ryktet sprider sig fort.  
Remus: Rykten har en tendens till att göra det.  
**Harry nickade och Dobbys ögon glänste plötsligt av tårar.  
**"**Å, sir", flämtade han medan han torkade sig i ansiktet med ett hörn av det slokiga örngottet han hade på sig. "Harry Potter är hjältemodig och järv! Han har redan trotsat så många faror! Men Dobby har kommit för att skydda Harry Potter, för att varna honom, även om Dobby blir _tvungen_ att klämma öronen i ugnsluckan efteråt. _Harry Potter får absolut inte fara tillbaka till Hogwarts."  
_**Alla: Va?  
James: Varför får han inte återvända? Han måste…  
**Det uppstod en tystnad som endast bröts av klirret från knivar och gafflar en trappa ner och det avlägsna mullret från morbror Vernons röst.  
**"**V-va?" stammade Harry. "Men jag måste fara tillbaka, terminen börjar den första september. Tanken på det är det enda som håller mig uppe. Du vet inte hur det är här. Jag hör inte _hemma _här. Jag hör hemma i samma sorts värld som du – på Hogwarts."  
**James: Exakt.  
Sirius: Han hör verklig hemma där. Ni gör ju det…  
"**Nej, nej", pep Dobby och skakade så häftigt på huvudet att öronen fladdrade. "Harry Potter måste stanna där han är säker. Han är för viktig, för god att förlora. Om Harry Potter far tillbaka till Hogwarts kommer han at vara i dödlig fara."  
**James: Ha. Han är inte rädd för faran. Han har ju redan mött den två gånger…och överlevt.  
Lily: Man ska inte utmana ödet. Tillslut så tar lyckan slut. Och då kan han dö. Hör du det Harry, stanna hemma.  
Sirius: -lägger en arm runt Lily- Det är en bok. Han kan inte höra dig.**  
"Varför det?" sade Harry häpet.  
**"**Det är en komplott, Harry Potter. En komplott för att få de förfärligaste saker att hända på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom nu i år", viskade Dobby och började plötsligt darra i hela kroppen. "Dobby har känt till det i flera månader. Harry Potter får inte utsätta sig för fara. Han är en för viktig person för det!"  
**Sirius: Varför är Harry så viktig?  
James: Han är min son.  
Sirius: Jag sa _viktig_, _inte _värd att avliva…  
James: Jag är viktigt, alltså är han viktig.  
Remus: Jag tror att det har nått med framtiden att göra. Han har kanske ett stort öde framför sig.  
Lily: Hoppas han tar det försiktigt.  
"**Vad då för förfärliga saker?" sade Harry genast. "Vem smider såna planer?"  
****Dobby gav ifrån sig ett konstigt ljud som om han höll på att kvävas och dunkade sedan huvudet våldsamt i väggen.  
**"**Okej!" skrek Harry och grep tag i alfens arm för att hejda honom. "Du kan inte säga det, jag förstår. Men varför varnar du mig?" En plötslig, obehaglig tanke slog honom. "Vänta nu, det här har väl inget med Vol…förlåt…med Du-vet-vem att göra, va?  
**Sirius: Men har inte Harry redan besegrat honom?  
James: Två gånger till och med.  
Remus: Hur många liv har han egentligen?  
Lily: Är han som en katt så har han nio.  
James: Han är ingen katt…  
Sirius: Nej, snarare en orm.  
**Du kan bara skaka på huvudet eller nicka", tillade han hastigt, då Dobbys huvud tippade över oroande nära väggen igen. ****  
Dobby skakade långsamt på huvudet.  
**"**Inte…inte _Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn._"  
****Men Dobbys ögon var vitt uppspärrade och det såg ut som om han försökte ge Harry en vink. Men Harry fattade inte ett dugg av det hela.  
**Sirius: Där har vi det tydligaste tecknet på att det är James son.  
James: Vad då? Jag fattar inte…  
Sirius: Exakt…  
Alla e/James: -skrattar-  
**Dobby skakade på huvudet, med större ögon än någonsin.  
**"**Ja, jag kan då inte föreställa mig vem som annars skulle kunna ställa till med förfärliga saker på Hogwarts", sade Harry. "För det första finns ju Dumbledore där, du vet väl vem Dumbledore är, va?"  
****Dobby nickade.  
**"**Albus Dumbledore är den finaste rektor Hogwarts nånsin har haft. Det vet Dobby. Dobby har hört att Dumbledores kraft kan mäta sig med kraften hos Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn när han var som allra starkast. Men, sir", Dobby sänkte rösten i en ivrig viskning, "det finns krafter som Dumbledore inte…krafter som ingen anständig trollkarl…"  
**Sirius: Låter spännande...  
James: "Krafter som ingen anständig trollkarl…" Hrm…vi är inte anständiga…  
Sirius: Ska vi testa?  
James: Vi vet i och för sig inte vad det är?  
Sirius: Det kommer boken att säga…  
James: Det har du rätt i…  
Sirius: Sen kan vi testa det…  
James:…på slytherin.  
Sirius: Exakt.  
Remus: Killar, jag tror det är något mycket elakt de pratar om.  
James: Varför tror du det?  
Remus: För att de nämner Dumbledore och trollkarlar i allmänhet. Därför måste det vara elakt. Dumbledore kan allt.  
Sirius: -lite besviket- Ja ha  
**Och innan Harry hann hejda honom skuttade Dobby ner från sängen, grep tag i Harrys bordslampa och började slå sig på öronen under öronbedövande skrik.  
****En plötslig tystnad uppstod en trappa ner. Två sekunder senare hörde Harry med häftigt bultande hjärta hur morbror Vernon kom ut i hallen och ropade:  
**"**Dudley måste ha lämnat teven på igen, den lille rackaren!"  
**"**Fort! In i garderoben!" väste Harry, pressade in Dobby, stängde dörren och kastade sig på sängen i samma ögonblick som dörrhandtaget trycktes ner.  
**"**Vad…i…_helvete_…sysslar…du…med?" sade morbror Vernon med gnisslande tänder och ansiktet förfärande nära Harrys. "Du har just förstört slutpoängen i mitt japanska golfspelarskämt.  
**Lily: Vilken tur att han inte drog det. Om det är det som han brukar dra så lämpar det sig inte för barn…  
James: Varför då?  
Lily: Det är extremt snuskigt.  
Sirius: Kan du dra det?  
Lily: Glöm att jag sa nått.  
**Ett enda ljud till och du kommer att önska att du aldrig blivit född!"  
**James: Det tror jag att han gör varje gång han ser sina släktingar…  
**Han klampade ut ur rummet på platta fötter.  
****Darrande släppte Harry ut Dobby ur garderoben.  
**"**Förstår du hur jag har det här hemma?" sade han. "Förstår du varför jag måste fara tillbaka till Hogwarts?  
**Alla: Ja!  
**Det är det enda ställe där jag har…där jag _tror_ att jag har vänner."  
"Vänner som inte ens _skriver _till Harry Potter?" sade Dobby knipslugt.  
**James: Hur vet han det?  
Remus: Det får vi nog veta om du är tyst.  
James: Förlåt.  
"**Jag antar att de bara…Vänta nu", sade Harry och rynkade pannan. "Hur vet _du_ att mina vänner inte har skrivit till mig?"  
****Dobby skrapade med fötterna.  
**"**Harry Potter får inte bli arg på Dobby, Dobby gjorde det för Harrys eget bästa…"  
**Sirius: Hur vet han vad som är Harrys bästa? Det är väl inte upp till honom att bestämma?


	3. Dobbys varning del 2

"_**Har du tagit mina brev!"  
**_"**Dobby har dem här", sade alfen.  
**James: -försöker sträcka sig in i boken- Jag ska strypa honom!  
Remus: -lägger en hand på James axel- Lugna ner dig. Det är en bok…  
James: Men han har skadat lillpotter!  
Lily: -suckar-  
**Han klev kvickt utom räckhåll för Harry och drog fram en tjock bunt kuvert ut örngottet han hade på sig. Harry kunde urskilja Hermiones prydliga handstil, Rons slarviga kråkfötter och till och med några klottriga bokstäver som såg ut som om de var från Hagrid, skogvaktaren på Hogwarts.  
****Dobby tittade upp på Harry och blinkade ängsligt.  
**James: Det borde han göra. Är Harry det minsta lik mig stryper han krypet!  
"**Harry Potter får inte bli arg…Dobby hoppades…om Harry Potter trodde att hans vänner glömt honom…skulle Harry Potter kanske inte vilja fara tillbaka till skolan…"  
**Sirius: Oj vad fel man kan ha. Snarare vill han tillbaka ännu mer om han inte får kontakt med dem.  
Remus: Exakt. Han verkar nyfiken, då måste han ju tillbaka.  
**Harry lyssnade inte. Han försökte rycka åt sig breven, men Dobby hoppade utom räckhåll.  
**James: Exakt. På honom.  
"**Harry Potter ska få dem, om han ger Dobby sitt ord på att inte återvända till Hogwarts. Det är en fara som han inte får utsätta sig för! Säg att Harry Potter inte far tillbaka dit!"  
**Sirius: Harry är inte rädd.  
James: Just det. Han klarar sig alltid.  
Sirius: Men han kan ju faktiskt ljuga…  
James: Hur då?  
Sirius: -rycker på axlarna- Han kan ju säga att han inte ska sticka dit, men han gör det ändå.  
James: Det kan han göra. Det var smart.  
Sirius: Jag vet.  
Lily/Remus: -skakar på sina huvuden och suckar-  
"**Nej", sade Harry ilsket. "Ge mig breven från mina vänner!"  
**"**Då ger Harry Potter inte Dobby nåt val", sade alfen sorgset.  
**James: Vad ska han göra?  
Lily: -tålmodigt- Det får vi veta om vi fortsätter läsa…  
**Innan Harry hann röra sig hade alfen rusat fram till sovrumsdörren, öppnat den – och kilat nerför trappan.  
****Torr i munnen och med en sjunkande känsla i magen sprang Harry efter honom så ljudlöst som möjligt.  
**James: Varför måste han vara tyst hela tiden? Är man tolv ska man föra väsen.  
Remus: Dels så är Harry en smart och lugn pojke…  
Lily:…och dels vet han att Vernon slår ihjäl honom ifall han stör.  
**Han hoppade över de sex nedersta trappstegen, landade kattmjukt på hallmattan och såg sig omkring efter Dobby. Från matsalen hörde han morbror Vernon säga:"…berätta den där väldigt roliga historien för Petunia om de amerikanska rörmokarna, mr Mason, hon har längtat så efter att få höra…"  
**James/Sirius: FJÄSK! HAHAHA  
**Harry sprang genom hallen in i köket och kände hur hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom.  
****Moster Petunias tårtmästerverk,  
**James: Mmmm…tårta…  
Remus: Du har ju precis ätit.  
James: Och!? Tårta får man alltid plats med.  
Sirius: Exakt.  
**berget av grädde och kanderade violer  
**Sirius: Mmmm…den vill jag ha…  
Remus: Du också?  
Sirius: Jepp.  
**svävade uppe vid taket. Ovanpå ett skåp i hörnet satt Dobby hopkrupen.  
**"**Nej, nej", kraxade Harry. "Snälla du, de kommer att döda mig…"  
**"**Harry Potter måste säga att han inte ska fara tillbaka till skolan…"  
**"**Dobby, snälla du…"  
**"**Säg det…"  
**"**Jag kan inte!"  
**Sirius: Idiot! Ljug!  
James: -slår Sirius i huvudet- Kalla inte min son idiot.  
**Dobby gav honom en tragisk blick.  
**"**Då måste Dobby göra det, för Harry Potters eget bästa."  
**James: Göra vad?  
Remus: -suckar- Gissa.  
James: Jag vet inte.  
Remus: -vänder sig till Lily- Läs.  
**Tårtan föll till golvet med ett brak som fick hjärtat att stanna. Grädde stänkte över fönstren och väggarna då fatet gick i bitar.  
**Sirius: Shit vad mycket grädde det måste vara på den!  
James: Passa på att slicka väggarna…grädde är gott…  
**Med en smäll som från en pisksnärt försvann Dobby.  
**Sirius: Skulle vara praktiskt att kunna det.  
James: Ja, men det ska vi få lära oss till hösten.  
Sirius: Att försvinna med en pisksnärt?  
James: Nej, att transferera oss.  
Sirius: Just det…va kul.  
James: Då öppnas många möjligheter…  
Sirius: Vi skulle kunna….  
James: Ja, och….  
Remus: -suckar-  
Lily: Killar. Snälla.  
James/Sirius: Vad?  
Lily: Låt mig få läsa.  
**Det hördes skrik från matsalen och morbror Vernon kom instörtande i köket där han fann Harry, förlamad av chock och täckt från topp till tå med moster Petunias tårta.  
****Först verka****de det som om morbror Vernon skulle lyckas bortförklara hela saken. ("Bara vår systerson…mycket förvirrad…  
**James: Min son…förvirrad? Knappast.  
Sirius: Sådan far, sådan son  
James:??  
**att träffa främmande människor gör honom upprörd, så vi lät honom stanna på övervåningen…")  
**Sirius: Lät och lät…snarare tvingade.  
Lily: Men sånt säger man inte till sina gäster.  
Sirius: Okej. Fast jag brukar säga att ärlighet lönar sig…  
Remus: Sen när säger du det?  
Sirius: Just det ja…det är du som säger så.  
**Han föste tillbaka det chockade paret Mason in i matsalen, lovade Harry att han nästan skulle spöa livet ur honom när Masons hade gått  
**Lily: Då får han med mig att göra. Om han så mycket som nuddar Harry så ska jag förhäxa honom tillbaka till medeltiden!  
Alla e/Lily: -stirrar chockat på henne-  
James: Kan du det?  
Lily: -sjunker ihop- Nej, men jag vill…  
James: Det vill vi alla…  
**och räckte honom en skurmopp.  
****Moster Petunia grävde fram lite glass  
**James/Sirius: Mmmm…glass…  
Remus: Finns det ingen botten hos er?  
James: Nej.  
**ur frysen och Harry, som fortfarande darrade i hela kroppen, började skura rent köket.  
****Morbror Vernon skulle fortfarande kunnat ro i land sitt affärsavtal – om det inte hade varit för ugglan.  
**James: Vilken uggla?  
Lily: -spänner blicken i honom- Du börjar gå mig på nerverna Potter. Ett ord till och du åker ut.  
James: Vilket ord då?  
Lily: -slår James _väldigt_ hårt-  
**Moster Petunia höll just på att skicka runt en ask mintchoklad  
**Sirius: Mmmm….choklad…  
James: -nickar medhållande-  
Remus: Om ni lovar att inte nämna mat en gång till så ska ni få glass efter kapitlet. Blir det bra?  
James/Sirius: -nickar-  
**när en väldig tornuggla susade in genom matsalsfönstret, släppte ner ett brev på mrs Masons huvud och susade ut igen. Mrs Mason tjöt som en luftvärnssiren och sprang ut ur huset skrikandes om sinnessjuka personer.  
**James: Jag håller med henne.  
Sirius: Jag också.  
Remus: Men det är nog inte samma form av sinnessjukdom ni pratar om.  
Sirius: I och för sig.  
**Mr Mason stannade precis tillräckligt länge för att hinna tala om för familjen Dursley att hans fru var dödsförskräckt för fåglar i alla former och storlekar och fråga om det här var deras idé om ett skämt.  
**James: Knappast. De skulle inte känna igen ett skämt om det så hoppade upp och dansade på näsan iklädd alfens örngott.  
Sirius: Exakt.  
**Harry stod i köket och höll ett hårt tag om moppen som stöd då morbror Vernon kom emot honom med en satanistisk glimt i sina små grisögon.  
**James: Dum gris. Lämna honom ifred.  
Sirius: Annars blir du bacon.  
"**Läs det!" väste han ondskefullt och viftade med brevet som ugglan hade lämnat. "Sätt igång – läs det!"  
****Harry tog det. Det innehöll inte några födelsedagsgratulationer.  
**Sirius: Han har ju inte fått några på hela dagen, så varför skulle han få nån nu?  
_**KÄRE MR POTTER  
**_**_DET HAR KOMMIT TILL VÅR KÄNNEDOM ATT EN SVÄVARFÖRTROLLNING HAR ANVÄNTS TOLV MINUTER ÖVER NIO IKVÄLL HEMMA I ER BOSTAD._****_  
_**_**SOM NI VET HAR OMYNDIGA TROLLKARLAR INTE TILLÅTELSE ATT UTÖVA MAGI UTANFÖR SKOLAN, OCH YTTERLIGGARE BRUK AV MAGI FRÅN ER SIDA KAN LEDA TILL RELEGERING FRÅN OVANNÄMNDA SKOLA.  
**_**_(FÖRORDNINGEN OM RIMLIG BEGRÄNSNING AV OMYNDIGAS TROLLDOMSUTÖVNING, 1857, PARAGRAF (.)_****_VI SKULLE OCKSÅ VILJA PÅMINNA ER OM ATT ALL VERKSAMHET SOM RISKERAR ATT UPPMÄRKSAMMAS AV MEDLEMMAR AV DET ICKE MAGISKA SAMHÄLLET (MUGGLARE) ÄR EN ALLVARLIG FÖRSEELSE, SOM FALLER UNDER SEKTION 13 AV INTERNATIONELLA TROLLKARLSFÖRBUNDETS SEKRETESSLAG.  
_**_**HA DET SÅ TREVLIGT PÅ LOVET!**_

_**HÖGAKTNINGSFULLT,  
**__**MAFALDA HOPKIRK  
**__**BYRÅN FÖR OTILLÅTET UTÖVANDE AV MAGI  
**__**TROLLDOMSMINISTERIET  
**_James: Men…han gjorde ju inget…det var ju alfen…varför får Harry en varning? Det var ju inte hans fel!  
Remus: Troligtvis är det så att de inte kan se vem som utfört magin, utan bara att den blivit utförd.  
Lily: Och eftersom Harry är den ende i det huset som kan utföra magi, så får han skulden för det.  
James: Orättvist.  
Remus: Det är inte ofta systemet funkar felfritt. Det är alltid någon oskyldig som blir anklagad.  
Sirius: Instämmer med James: orättvist.  
**Harry tittade upp från brevet och svalde.  
**"**Du har inte talat om för oss att du inte fick lov att utöva magi utanför skolan", sade morbror Vernon med ursinnet dansandes i ögonen. "Glömde du att nämna det…försvann det ur ditt minne, va?"  
**Sirius: Varför skulle han berätta det för dem? De har väl inte med det att göra?  
Lily: De är hans förmyndare, tyvärr. Och då har de rätt att få veta sånt…men jag förstår om Harry inte sa något.  
James: Va!? Håller du med honom om att man får bryta mot regler? Shit. Vi har haft bra inflytande på dig trots allt…  
Remus: Dåligt skulle jag vilja säga istället.  
**Han liknade mest en väldig bulldog när han hotfullt närmade sig Harry med alla tänderna blottade.  
**Sirius: Voff…grrrrr….  
"**Men jag kan tala om en nyhet för dig, unge man, jag tänker låsa in dig…  
**Lily: Du skulle bara våga…  
James: Inse Lils, han vågar allt. Ingen straffar ju honom.  
Lily: James…vad har jag sagt om att kalla mig Lils?  
James: -suckar- Ge upp nån gång. Jag kommer inte att sluta. Det är sött  
Remus/Sirius: -nickar medhållande-  
Lily: -suckar-  
**Du kommer aldrig att få fara tillbaka till den där skolan…aldrig…och om du försöker trolla dig ut kommer de att relegera dig!"  
**James: Okej, vilket är värst: bli fri, relegerad från Hogwarts, men att få vara fri i trollkarlsvärlden. Eller att få fortsätta att kunna trolla, sitta inlåst i ett hus i mugglarvärlden och aldrig få lov att trolla? Hm…svårt val…  
Sirius: Nej. Frihet…Frihet…  
James: Exakt. Trolla…Frihet…  
**Och medan han skrattade som en vansinnig släpade han med sig Harry uppför trappan.  
****Morbror Vernon höll vad han hade lovat. Morgonen därpå betalade han en man för att sätta galler för Harrys fönster. Han monterade själv in kattluckan i sovrumsdörren, så att små mängder mat kunde skjutas in genom den tre gånger om dagen.  
**James: Mat bara tre gånger? Han kommer att svälta ihjäl!  
Lily: Snälla James. Normala människor äter bara tre gånger om dagen.  
James: Inte jag…jag behöver mer.  
Lily: Som jag sa: NORMALA människor.  
**De släppte ut Harry till badrummet morgon och kväll.  
**Sirius: Bara morgon och kväll? Men tänk om han behöver gå mitt på dagen?  
James: Eller mitt på natten?  
Sirius: Vad gör han då?  
James: Öppnar fönstret och gödslar gräsmattan…  
Sirius: Bra idé.  
**För övrigt var han inlåst i sitt rum dygnet runt.**

**Tre dagar senare visade Dursley fortfarande inga tecken på att bevekas och Harry kunde inte se någon utväg ur sin situation. Han låg på sängen och tittade på solen som sjönk ner bakom fönstergallren och undrade olyckligt vad som skulle hända med honom.  
****Vad var det för mening med att trolla sig ut ur rummet om Hogwarts relegerade honom för att han gjorde det? Ändå hade livet på Privet Drive nått sin absoluta bottennivå. Nu när Dursleys visste att de inte skulle vakna upp som bananflugor, hade han förlorat sitt enda vapen. Dobby hade kanske räddat Harry från förfärliga saker på Hogwarts, men som det såg ut nu, skulle han säkert svälta ihjäl ändå.  
**James: Stackars pojke. Ingen mat.  
Alla e/James: -suckar-  
**Kattluckan skramlade och moster Petunias hand dök upp och sköt in en skål med burksoppa på rummet. Harry, som var så hungrig att det värkte i magen, hoppade ner från sängen och lyfte upp den. Soppan var iskall,  
**James: _Kall_ soppa!? Vilka monster!  
**men han drack hälften av den i en enda klunk. Sedan gick han tvärs över rummet till Hedwigs bur och stjälpte de våta grönsakerna i botten på skålen ner på hennes tomma matbricka.  
**Remus: Stackars uggla. Ingen ordentlig mat. Det kan hon inte må bra av.  
Sirius: Remus, det är en uggla.  
Remus: Och!? Djur har också känslor.  
**Hon burrade upp fjädrarna och gav honom en blick av djup avsmak.  
**"**Det är ingen idé att du sätter näbben i vädret, det här var allt vi fick", sade Harry bistert. Han satte tillbaka den tomma skålen på golvet intill kattluckan och lade sig ner på sängen, på något konstigt vis var han ännu hungrigare än han hade varit före soppan.  
**James: Inte konstigt. Soppan retade ju magen. Den var ju beredd på mer.  
**Antag att han fortfarande var i livet om fyra veckor, vad skulle då hända om han inte infann sig på Hogwarts? Skulle de skicka någon för att se varför han inte hade kommit tillbaka? Skulle de kunna förmå Dursleys att släppa honom fri?  
**Sirius: Bra fråga. Vad skulle de göra?  
Remus: Ingen aning. Vad jag vet har det aldrig hänt.  
Lily: Jag tror att de skulle komma och se vad som är fel. Det är det mest logiska att göra.  
**Det höll på att mörkna i rummet. Utmattad, med knorrande mage och huvudet surrande av alla frågor som inte gick att besvara, föll Harry i en orolig sömn.  
****Han drömde att han förevisades på ett zoo, i en bur med en skylt utanför som det stod "Omyndig trollkarl" på.  
**James: Varför skulle det hända?  
Lily: Det är en dröm. Drömmar är ologiska.  
**Folk glodde på honom genom gallret, där han låg utsvulten och svag på en bädd av halm. Han såg Dobbys ansikte i mängden och skrek på hjälp, men Dobby ropade: "Harry Potter är i säkerhet där inne!" och försvann.  
****Sedan dök familjen Dursley upp och Dudley skakade burens galler så att det rasslade medan han skrattade åt Harry.  
**Sirius: Vilken hemsk dröm. Inte kul att sitta i bur…  
Lily: Hur vet du det?  
Sirius: Jag kan väl gissa hur det känns…  
"**Sluta med det där", mumlade Harry, då rasslandet dunkade i hans ömma huvud. "Lämna mig ifred…lägg av…jag försöker sova…"  
****Han slog upp ögonen. Månljuset sken in genom fönstergallret. Och där var någon som stirrade på honom mellan gallerstängerna, någon med fräknigt ansikte, rött hår och lång näsa.  
****Det var Ron Weasley som var utanför Harrys fönster.  
**James: Bodde inte Harry på andra våningen?  
Sirius: Och var inte den där Weasley lika gammal som Harry?  
James: Så borde det inte vara omöjligt?  
Lily: Det får vi veta i nästa kapitel.  
James: Är det redan slut?  
Lily: Ja.  
Sirius: Remus…minns du vad du lovade?  
Remus: Vad då?  
James/Sirius: Glass!  
Lily/Remus: -suckar-


	4. Kråkboet del 1

Remus: Okej. Är ni mätta nu?  
James: För tillfället.  
Sirius: Jepp, för tillfället.  
Remus: Så kan vi fortsätta att läsa nu.  
Lily: Det tycker jag. Är det nån annan som vill läsa lite? James? Sirius?  
James: Jag har redan läst.  
Sirius: -flinar- Jag kan inte läsa.  
Lily: Det märks…  
Remus: Du kan väl fortsätta.  
Lily: Okej.  
**Kapitel 3. Kråkboet  
**Sirius: Vad är det?  
Lily: Snälla. Låt mig få läsa mer än en mening innan du frågar.  
Sirius: Vaddå? Jag är nyfiken…  
Lily: Låt mig läsa så får du alla svar du vill ha…  
"**Ron!" flämtade Harry och kröp fram till fönstret som han sköt upp så att de kunde prata genom gallret. "Ron, hur har du… vad i all…?"  
**Sirius: Han är inte särskilt vältalig den där killen. Tappar ju talförmågan hela tiden…  
James: Han är kanske chockad. Då är det inte lätt att komma på vad man ska säga…  
Lily: Var du smart just nu?  
James: Jepp. Jag kan när jag vill…  
Lily: Snälla, kan du inte börja vilja det oftare?  
James: Nej. Det är inte kul.  
Lily: Du är hopplös.  
James: Jag vet.  
**Harry gapade stort när den fulla innebörden av vad han såg gick upp för honom. Ron lutade sig ut genom bakfönstret på en gammal blågrön bil, som var parkerad _mitt i luften._  
**Sirius: Wow! En flygande bil!  
James: Häftigt!  
Sirius: Det vill jag nästan ha.  
Remus: Hur kan man nästan vilja ha en flygande bil?  
Sirius: Jag vill ha en flygande motorcykel.  
Lily: Ingen normal person skulle låta dig få en flygande motorcykel. Det är illa nog att du får flyga med en kvast.  
Sirius: Vi får väl se vad som händer. Tio galleoner på att jag få en innan jag fyllt 20.  
Lily: De går jag med på.  
Lily/Sirius: -skakar hand på det-  
**I framsätet satt Fred och George, Rons äldre tvillingbröder, och flinade glatt mot Harry.  
**"**Allt väl, Harry?"  
**"**Vad har hänt?" sade Ron. "Varför har du inte svarat på mina brev? Jag har bett dig komma och bo hos mig minst tolv gånger, och sen kom pappa hem och sa att du hade fått en officiell varning för att du utövat magi inför mugglare."  
**"**Det var inte jag… och hur fick han veta det?"  
**"**Han tjänstgör på Ministeriet", sade Ron. "Du vet att vi inte får göra trollkonster utanför skolan…"  
**"**Lite magstarkt för att komma från dig", sade Harry och tittade på den svävande bilen.  
**Remus: Exakt. Han borde inte säga något sådant.  
James/Sirius: -stirrar på Remus-  
Remus: Vad?!  
James: Inget…  
Remus: Jag menar bara att man inte ska pika andra för sådant man själv gör.  
Lily: Du menar att man inte ska kasta sten i glashus?  
Remus?  
Lily: Det är ett mugglarordspråk.  
"**Å, det här räknas inte", sade Ron. "Vi har lånat den bara, det är pappas, vi har inte förtrollat den. Men att använda magi inför de där mugglarna du bor hos…"  
**"**Jag sa ju att jag inte har gjort det, men det tar för lång tid att gå in på det nu. Hör du, kan du förklara för dem på Hogwarts att familjen Dursley har låst in mig och inte tänker låta mig fara tillbaka, och jag kan ju inte trolla ut mig härifrån, för då kommer Ministeriet att tro att det är den andra trollkonsten jag gjort på tre dagar, så…"  
**James: Men snälla pokj…varför ber du dem inte om hjälp att komma ut?  
Sirius: Exakt. Det är mycket mindre smärtsamt än att stanna kvar.  
"**Sluta snacka," sade Ron. "Vi har kommit för att ta med dig hem till oss."  
**James: Whei…han slipper stanna kvar!  
Remus: Men de kan inte använda magi för att få ut honom, det vet du…  
Sirius: De har säkert kommit på nått annat knep**  
"Men ni kan inte heller trolla ut mig härifrån…"  
**"**Det behöver vi inte", flinade Ron och knyckte med huvudet mot framsätet och flinade. "Du glömmer vilka jag har med mig."  
**"**Knyt den här runt gallret", sade Fred och kastade en repände till Harry.  
**"**Om Dursleys vaknar är jag dödens", sade Harry medan han knöt fast repet om en stång och Fred rusade motorn.  
**"**Oroa dig inte", sade Fred, "och flytta på dig."  
****Harry klev tillbaka in i skuggorna bredvid Hedwig, som tycktes ha förstått hur viktigt det här var och höll sig stilla och tyst. Motorn gick upp i allt högre varv, och med högljutt krasande drogs plötsligt gallret loss då Fred körde rakt upp i luften. Harry sprang tillbaka till fönstret och såg hur gallerstängerna dinglade någon meter ovanför marken. Flåsande hivade Ron upp den i bilen.  
**James: De är genier de där killarna!  
Sirius: Exakt. Vem skulle kunna komma på att göra så?  
James: Ingen trollkarl i alla fall…  
Sirius: Ingen vanlig trollkarl i alla fall  
**Harry lyssnade ängsligt, men det hördes inget ljud från makarna Dursleys sängkammare.  
****När stängerna låg i säkert förvar hos Ron i baksätet, backade Fred så nära Harrys fönster som möjligt.  
**"**Kliv in", sade Ron.  
**"**Men alla mina Hogwartsgrejer… min trollstav… min kvastkäpp…"  
**"**Var är de?"  
**"**Inlåsta i skrubben under trappan, och jag kan inte komma ut ur det här rummet…"  
**"**Inga problem", sade George från passagerarsätet framtill. "Ur vägen, Harry."  
****Fred och George klättrade försiktigt in i Harrys rum genom fönstret. Man måste ge dem sitt erkännande, tänkte Harry, så George tog fram en vanlig hårnål ur fickan och började dyrka upp låset.  
**Lily: En hårnål? Funkar det på riktigt? Jag trodde det bara var på film sånt funkade.  
James: Film?  
Lily: Rörliga bilder som visas på skärm. Ärlig talat, du borde ta mugglarstudier…  
James: Den ende mugglare jag vill studera är dig Lils.  
Lily: -slår James i huvudet- Jag vill _inte_ bli studerad av dig.  
James: Rädd att du skulle gilla det?  
Lily: -slår James _väldigt _hårt-  
"**Många trollkarlar tycker det är slöseri med tid att använde den här sortens mugglartrick, men vi tycker det är färdigheter som man gärna kan lära sig, även om det går lite långsamt", sade Fred.  
****Det hördes ett svagt klick och dörren svängde upp.  
**Sirius: Vi kanske ska ta och lära oss det…kan kanske få användning för det  
James: Jag vet inte…låter så jobbigt  
Sirius: Jo, men som sagt, det kan vara nyttigt.  
James: Du har rätt…vi övar  
"**Nu hämtar vi din koffert – och du samlar ihop allt du behöver från ditt rum och räcker ut det till Ron", viskade George.  
**"**Se upp för nederst trappsteget, det knarrar", viskade Harry tillbaka då tvillingarna försvann ut på den mörka trappavsatsen.  
****Harry rusade omkring i rummet och samlade ihop sina saker och förpassade dem vidare ut genom fönstret till Ron. Sedan gick han och hjälpte Fred och George att lyfta kofferten upp för trappan.  
**James: Levitera den. Det går snabbare.  
Remus: James, vi har redan gått igenom att ingen av dem får använda magi utanför skolan.  
Sirius: Men om man räknar på det så kan de göra det.  
Remus: Med vilken ekvation?  
Sirius: Tänk efter, använder man magi en gång så får man en varning om att _nästa_ gång blir man relegerad. Det innebär att de alla har möjlighet att göra en trollformel. Och då blir ingen relegerad.  
Remus: Men de får alla en varning i sitt register.  
James: Men Sirius har rätt…och en varning är väl inte så farligt heller.  
Sirius: Tack James.  
**Harry hörde hur morbror Vernon hostade till.  
****Till sist var de uppe på avsatsen, flämtande och flåsande, och var kofferten genom Harrys rum fram till det öppna fönstret. Fred klev tillbaka in i bilen för att dra ut kofferten tillsammans med Ron, och Harry och George sköt på inifrån sovrummet. Bit för bit gled den genom fönstret.  
****Morbror Vernon hostade igen.  
**"**En liten bit till", flämtade Fred, som drog inifrån bilen. "Ge den en ordentlig skjuts…"  
****Harry och George vräkte axlarna mot kofferten och den gled ut genom fönstret och in i baksätet på bilen.  
**"**Okej, då ger vi oss av", viskade George.  
****Men då Harry klättrade upp p å fönsterbrädan hördes det plötsligt ett högt skrik bakom honom, omedelbart följt av morbror Vernons tordönsröst.  
**"_**Den där förbannade ugglan!"  
**_"**Jag glömde Hedwig!"  
**Remus: Stackar uggla. Inte kul att bli kvarglömd på det sättet.  
**Harry störtade tillbaka genom rummet just som ljuset ute på trappavsatsen tändes. Han slet till sig Hedwigs bur, rusade fram till fönstret och räckte ut den till Ron. Han var precis på väg att kravla sig tillbaka upp på byrån när morbror Vernon bultade på den upplåsta dörren – och den for upp med en skräll.  
****Under en bråkdels sekund stod morbror Vernon inramad i dörröppningen, sedan gav han ifrån sig ett bölande som en ilsken tjur, dök mot Harry och fick tag i hans vrist.  
****Ron, Fred och George grep Harry i armarna och drog så hårt de kunde.  
**"**Petunia!" vrålade morbror Vernon. "Han smiter sin väg! _Han smiter sin väg!_"  
**James: Jag trodde att de skulle vara glada om han smet.  
Sirius: Jag vet, de klagar ju bara på honom.  
Lily: De vill inte att han ska smita, för om han gör det så försvinner deras bestraffningsmetod för den lilla episoden tidigare…  
James: Vilken episod?  
Lily: -suckar- Jag blir trött på ditt minne ibland Potter. Episoden med gräddtårtan.  
James: Mm… tårta…  
Lily: Du skojar…?  
James: Tårta är gott…men jag är mätt  
Remus: Äntligen.  
**Pojkarna Weasley gjorde ett jättehårt ryck och Harrys ben gled ut morbror Vernons grepp. Så snart Harry hade kommit in i bilen och smällt igen dörren tjöt Ron:  
**"**Trampa på gasen, Fred!" och bilen sköt plötsligt iväg mot månen.  
****Harry kunde inte tro att det var sant – han var fri. Han vevade ner fönstret och tittade tillbaka på de krympande takåsarna på Privet Drive medan nattvindarna slet i hans hår. Morbror Vernon, moster Petunia och Dudley hängde allesammans ut genom Harrys fönster, mållösa av häpnad.  
**"**Vi ses nästa sommar!" skrek Harry.  
****Bröderna Weasley vrålade av skratt och Harry lutade sig tillbaka i sätet med ett flin som fick från öra till öra.  
**"**Släpp ut Hedwig", sade han till Ron, "hon kan flyga bakom oss. Hon har inte haft en chans att sträcka på vingarna på evigheter."  
**Sirius: Äntligen får hon lite frihet.  
James: Ja, en evighet i en bur…  
Sirius: …är inget kul.  
Lily: Hur kommer det sig att ni ofta avslutar varandras meningar?  
James/Sirius: -rycker på axlarna-  
James: Jag antar…  
Sirius: …att vi helt enkelt…  
James: …tänker…  
Sirius: …likadant.  
Remus: -till Lily- Förstår du vad jag tvingas utstå…  
Lily: Du har min fulla sympati.  
**George räckte över hårnålen till Ron och ett ögonblick senare svävade Hedwig glatt ut genom fönstret och flög längs sidan av dem som ett spöke.  
**"**Får vi höra nu, Harry", sade Ron otåligt. "Vad är det som har hänt?"  
****Harry berättade allt om Dobby, om varningen han gett Harry och om fiaskot med gräddtårtan. Det blev en lång, chockad tystnad när han hade slutat.  
**"**Väldigt skumt", sade Fred till sist.  
**"**Definitivt misstänksamt", instämde George. "Så han ville inte ens tala om för dig vem som kan tänkas planera den här komplotten?"  
**"**Jag tror inte han kunde det", sade Harry. "Jag berättade ju att varenda gång han var nära att avslöja nåt, så började han dunka huvudet i väggen."  
****Han såg hur Fred och George tittade på varandra.  
**"**Vad är det, tror ni han ljög för mig?" sade Harry.  
**Sirius/James: Ja!  
"**Njaa", sade Fred, "vi kan väl säga så här: husalfer har sin egen starka trolldomskraft, men de brukar inte kunna använda den utan lov från sin husbonde. Jag skulle tro att nån skickade gamle Dobby för att hindra dig från att komma tillbaka till Hogwarts. Nån som ville spela sig ett spratt. Kan du komma på nån på skolan som har ett horn i sidan till dig?"  
**"**Ja", svarade Harry och Ron med en mun och utan att tveka.  
**"**Draco Malfoy", förklarade Harry. "Han hatar mig."  
"Draco Malfoy?" sade George och vände sig om. "Inte Lucius Malfoys son, väl?"  
**"**Det måste det vara, det är inte nåt särskilt vanlige namn, eller hur?" sade Harry. "Varför frågar du det?"  
**James: Jag hatar Malfoys.  
Sirius: Jag med.  
Remus: Faktiskt jag också.  
Lily: Han är en uppblåst, högfärdig, arrogant snobb. Nån borde sticka hål på hans äckliga lilla skalle.  
James: Lilla Lils…det är inte bra att bära på så mycket undertryckta aggressioner som du gör…  
Sirius: Exakt. Nån dag kanske du exploderar.  
Lily: Jag har inga undertryckta aggressioner, jag är bara i känslomässig obalans…  
Remus: -viskar till James och Sirius- Det är hon…jag känner det…  
"**Jag har hört pappa tala om honom", sade George. "Han var en ivrig anhängare till Ni-vet-vem."  
**Sirius: Där har vi ett bra exempel på varför vi ska hata alla Malfoys. De är ruttna.  
James: Genomruttna.  
"**Och när Ni-vet-vem försvann", sade Fred och vände sig om och sträckte på halsen för att se på Harry, "kom Lucius Malfoy tillbaka och sa att han aldrig hade menat allvar med det. Rena rama struntpratet – pappa tror att han var med i Ni-vet-vems innersta cirkel."  
**Remus: Det kan man mycket väl tro om honom.**  
Harry hade hört de här ryktena om Malfoys familj förut, och de förvånade honom inte alls. Malfoy fick Dudley Dursley att framstå som en snäll, hänsynsfull och vek pojke.  
**James: Om Dudley framstår som en vek pojke vill jag gärna spela Malfoyungen ett spratt…  
Sirius: Jag med. Han måste vara en ordentligt grym unge.  
"**Jag vet inte om Malfoy har någon husalf…", sade Harry.  
**"**Ja, vilka han än är hos så måste de vara rika och av gammal trollkarlsfamilj", sade Fred.  
**Sirius: Jag vet, -ironiskt- den gamla ärevördiga familjen Black har ett kräk.  
Lily: De är inga kräk.  
Sirius: Snälla, säg inget om det förrän du har träffat ett.  
Lily: Jag har träffat nog med kräk i mina dar. Det sitter ett framför mig.  
James: Moi?  
Lily: Vem annars?  
"**Ja, mamma önskar jämt att vi hade en husalf som kunde ta hand om strykningen", sade George. "Men allt vi har är en gammal eländig gengångare på vinden och en massa tomtenissar överallt i trädgården.  
**Sirius: Vad kul!  
James: Kasta tomte…  
Sirius: …fem knutingar metern.  
**Husalfer hör ihop med stora gamla herrgårdar och slott och såna ställen, hemma hos oss skulle man då aldrig hitta nån…"  
****Harry satt tyst. Eftersom Draco Malfoy alltid tycktes ha det finaste och dyraste av allting måste hans familj vältra sig i trollguld. Han kunde precis föreställa sig Malfoy svassa omkring på en pampig herrgård. Att skicka en alf ****ur tjänarstabben för att hindra Harry från att fara tillbaka till Hogwarts var just en sån sak som Malfoy kunde tänkas göra.  
**James: Hrm… vi kanske ska göra så…  
Sirius: Hindra Malfoy från att komma tillbaka till skolan?  
James: Nej, inte Malfoy. Snorgärsen så klart.  
Sirius: Bra idé. Tror du Krake går med på det?  
James: Knappas om du ber honom.  
Sirius: Du har rätt…vi lägger ner den idén…  
James: …tills vi har en bättre lösning  
**Kanske hade det varit dumt av Harry att ta Dobbys varning på allvar?  
**"**Jag är i alla fall glad att vi kom och hämtade dig", sade Ron. "Jag blev riktigt orolig när du inte svarade på mina brev. Jag trodde först vet var Errols fel…"  
**"**Vem är Errol?"  
**"**Vår uggla. Han är urgammal. Det skulle inte vara första gången han fallit ihop vid en brevutbärning. Så då försökte jag låna Hermes…"  
**"**_Vem?_"  
**"**Ugglan som mamma och pappa köpte till Percy när han blev vald till prefekt", sade Fred från framsätet.  
**"**Men Percy ville inte låta ut honom till mig", sade Ron. "Han sa att han behövde honom."  
**"**Percy har uppfört sig väldigt konstigt i sommar", sade George och rynkade pannan. "Och han har skickat massor med brev och suttit instängd på sitt rum mest hela tiden.  
**James: Han har säkert en flickvän…  
Remus: Varför tror du det?  
James: För det är precis det jag skulle göra när Lils blir min.  
Lily: Jag tänker inte bli din Potter, så hitta nån annan.  
**Han kan ju inte hålla på och polera sitt prefektemblem hur många gånger som helst… Du kör alldeles för långt åt väster, Fred", tillade han och pekade på en kompas på instrumentbrädan.  
****Fred snurrade på ratten.  
**"**Vet er pappa om att ni har bilen?" frågade Harry som redan gissat svaret.  
**"**Hmm, nej, han var tvungen att jobba i kväll", sade Ron. "Vi hoppas vi kan ställa tillbaka den i garaget utan att mamma märker att vi varit ute och flugit med den.?  
**"**Vad gör er pappa på Trolldomsministeriet?"  
**"**Han jobbar på den tråkigaste avdelningen", sade Ron. "Kansliet för missbruk av mugglarprodukter."  
**"**För _vaddå?_"  
**"**Jo, det rör sig om mugglartillverkade saker som blivit förtrollade, om de hamnar i nån mugglaraffär eller nåt mugglarhus.  
**Sirius: Vi har gott om såna saker hemma.  
James: Ja. Tur att ministeriet inte gör razzior hos er.  
Sirius: Vårt namn gör att de avhåller sig från sånt…de vet att de bara får skit för det.  
**Som till exempel när en häxa dog förra året och hennes teservis såldes till en antikaffär. En mugglarkvinna köpte den, tog med den hem och försökte servera te i den åt sina vänner. Det var en mardröm, pappa jobbade övertid i flera veckor."  
**"**Vad hände?"  
**"**Tekannan löpte amok och sprutade kokande te över hela huset och en man hamnade på sjukhus med sockertången fastklämd om näsan. Pappa höll på att bli tokig, det är bara han och en gammal häxmästare som heter Perkins på kansliet, och de blev tvungna att använda minnesförtrollningar och alla andra möjliga förtrollningar för att skyla över det…"  
**"**Men er pappa… den här bilen…"  
****Fred skrattade.  
**"**Javisst, pappa är tokig i allt som har med mugglare att göra, vårt uthus är fullt med mugglargrejor. Han har isär dem, förtrollar dem och sätter ihop dem igen. Om han gjorde en razzia i vårt hus skulle han bli tvungen att anhålla sig själv på fläcken.  
**James: Hm…han är smart den mannen.  
Remus: Hur menar du nu?  
James: Han bryter mot de lagar han ska upprätthålla, eller hur?  
Remus: Ja, och det spelar roll hur?  
James: Eftersom han jobbar med lagen så kan han den utan och innan. Och det betyder att han känner till precis alla kryphål.  
Sirius: Just det, varje lag har minst ett kryphål…  
James: …och om han känner till alla kryphål så kan han med lätthet se till att allt han gör passar i hålen.  
Sirius: Du är ett geni Potter.  
James: Jag vet, vi ska bli aurorer. Eller hur Sirius?  
Sirius: Jepp… då kan vi hitta alla kryphål.  
Remus: Du är intelligent James, vet du det?  
James: Ja.  
Remus: Förklara då för mig varför du envisas med att använda den intelligensen med att komma på hur du ska kunna bryta regler?  
James: -rycker på axlarna- Man måste ha lite kul i livet.  
Remuas/Lily: -suckar-  
**Det gör mamma vansinnig."  
**"**Där är huvudvägen", sade George och kikade ner genom vindrutan. "Vi är framme om tio minuter… lika bra det, för det håller på att ljusna."  
****En svag rosafärgad glöd skymtade längs horisonten i öster.  
****Fred styrde bilen nedåt och Harry såg ett mörkt lapptäcke av fält och träddungar.  
**"**Vi är en liten bit utanför byn", sade George. "Ottery Saint Catchpole…"  
****Längre och längre ner susade den flygande bilen. En lysande röd solkant glimmade nu mellan träden.  
**"**Vi är nere!" sade Fred då de slog i marken med en lätt stöt. De hade landat alldeles intill ett fallfärdigt garage på en liten gård och Harry tittade för första gången på Rons hus.  
****Det såg ut som om det en gång varit en stor svinstia av sten, men man hade byggt till extrarum lite varstans tills det blivit flera våningar högt och så snett och vint att det såg ut att hållas uppe genom trolleri (vilket förmodligen också var fallet, tänkte Harry). Fyra eller fem skorstenar satt högt uppe på det röda taket.  
**Sirius: Mysigt hus…  
Remus: Det är säkert trevligt på insidan…  
James: Det hoppas jag, annars skulle jag inte vilja bo där.  
Lily: Du slipper faktiskt bo där Potter. Det är familjen Weasley som gör det.  
**På en lutande skylt som satt nerstucken i marken nära ingången stod det "Kråkboet". Utanför ytterdörren låg en massa gummistövlar i en enda röra tillsammans med en väldigt rostig kittel. Flera tjocka bruna kycklingar gick omkring och pickade på gården.  
**"**Det är inte mycket att skryta med", sade Ron.  
**"**Det är _toppen_", sade Harry belåtet och tänkte på Privet Drive  
****De klev ur bilen.  
**"**Nu smyger vi oss tyst en trappa upp", sade Fred, "och väntar tills mamma ropar ner oss till frukost. Sen, Ron, kommer du skuttade nerför trappan och säger: 'Mamma, titta vem som dök upp mitt i natten!' och hon kommer att bli jätteglad över att få se dig Harry och ingen kommer nånsin att få veta att vi flugit med bilen."  
**Sirius: De där killarna är verkligen geniala.  
James: Eller hur. Jag skulle nästan vilja lära känna dem.  
Sirius: Ja, vi hade blivit ett utmärkt team.  
Remus: -knäpper händerna och tittar upp i taket- Snälla Gud, låt dem aldrig träffas!  
"**Just det", sade Ron. "Kom med mig, Harry, jag sover på…"  
****Ron blev med ens sjukligt grön i ansiktet då hans blick fastnade på huset. De andra tre snurrade hastigt runt.  
****Mrs Weasley kom marscherande över gården med en sådan fart att kycklingarna spreds åt alla håll, och tro****ts att hon var en kortväxt, knubbig kvinna med vänligt utseende var hon för ögonblicket märkligt lik en sabeltandad tiger.  
**James: Usch…vilken hemsk kvinna…  
Lily: Hon har säkert bara varit orolig…man blir lätt arg då…  
"**_Oj då_", sade Fred.  
**"**Kära nån då", sade George.  
****Mrs Weasley stannade tvärt framför dem med händerna i sidorna och stirrade från det ena skuldmedvetna ansiktet till det andra. Hon var iförd ett blommigt förkläde och ur en av fickorna stack ett trollspö upp.  
**"**_Jasså_", sade hon.  
**"**God morgon mamma", sade George med en röst som han själv trodde lät obesvärad och vinnande.  
**Remus: Jag misstänker att den varken var obesvärad eller vinnande…  
James: Och jag tror att du har rätt.


	5. Kråkboet del 2

"**Har ni en aning om hur orolig jag har varit?" viskade mrs Weasley ursinnigt.  
**"**Förlåt, mamma, men du förstår, vi var tvungna att…"  
**Lily: Så ska man aldrig säga till en arg mamma.  
James: Varför då?  
Lily: För inför en arg mamma var man inte tvungen till nått…**  
Alla mrs Weasleys tre söner var längre än hon, men de hukade sig då hennes vrede bröt loss över dem.  
**Sirius: Usch. Hemsk kvinna…  
James: Jepp…Glad att hon inte är min mamma.  
Remus: Hon är kanske den sortens mamma som du skulle behöva.  
"**_Tomma sängar! Inget meddelande! Bilen borta…kunde ha kraschat…Alldeles ifrån mig av oro…det brydde ni er väl inte om?...Aldrig i hela mitt liv…vänta bara tills pappa kommer hem…Såna här bekymmer hade vi aldrig med Bill eller Charlie eller Percy…!_"  
**Sirius: Fel kvinna! Jämför aldrig…  
James: …dina barn med varandra.  
Sirius: För alla…  
James: …är olika.  
Remus/Lily: -tittar på varandra och suckar-  
"**Den perfekte Percy", muttrade Fred.  
**"**_Det skulle inte skada dig att följa Percys exempel!_" skrek mrs Weasley och stack ett finger i bröstet på Fred. "Ni kunde ha _dött_, ni kunde ha blivit _sedda_, er far kunde ha förlorat jobbet för er skull…"  
****Det kändes som om det pågick i timmar. Mrs Weasley hade hunnit skrika sig hes innan hon vände sig mot Harry som förskräckt backade ett par steg.  
**James: Det hade jag också gjort.  
Sirius: Hemskt arg kvinna…  
"**Jag är väldigt glad att se dig, käre Harry", sade hon. "Kom in och ät lite frukost."  
**James/Sirus: Okej…?  
James: Var hon inte förbannad nyss?  
Sirius: Hur kom denna skiftning i humöret?  
Remus: -suckar-  
Lily: Hon är inte sur på Harry. Han har ju inte bett om att bli hämtad i bilen. Så varför ska hon vara arg på honom. Hon är väl snarare glad att se honom, även om omständigheterna inte är riktigt lagliga…  
**Hon vände sig om och gick tillbaka in i huset och efter en nervös blick på Ron, som nickade uppmuntrande, följde Harry efter henne.  
****Köket var litet och ganska trångt. Det stod ett renskurat träbord med stolar i mitten. Harry slog sig ner på yttersta kanten av stolsitsen och såg sig omkring. Han hade aldrig varit i ett trollkarlshem förut.  
**Sirius: Nån gång ska vara den första.  
**Klockan på väggen mitt emot honom hade bara en visare och inga siffror alls. Runt kanten stod det skrivet "Dags för tekokning", "Dags för matning av kycklingarna", "Du är sen" och liknande.  
**Lily: Vilken praktisk klocka. Sån borde man nästan skaffa.  
James: Vi har nått liknande hemma. Problemet är att ingen bryr sig särskilt mycket om den.  
Lily: Så kan det vara…Men om man orkar bry sig är den praktisk.  
James: -rycker på axlarna- Är den väl.  
**Böcker låg staplade i tre travar på spiselhyllan, böcker med titlar som _Trolla fram din egen ost, Förtrollad bakning_ och _Festmåltider på en minut – rena trolleriet!_ Och om Harrys öron inte bedrog honom hade den gamla radion bredvid diskhon just annonserat programmet "Häxtimmen med den populära sjungande trollkvinnan Celestina Warbeck".  
****Mrs Weasley slamrade omkring och lagade till frukost lite på en höft, medan hon kastade ilskna blickar på sina söner samtidigt som hon slängde ner korvar i stekpannan. Med jämna mellanrum mumlade hon sådan som "förstår inte vad ni tänkte på" och "det skulle jag _aldrig_ ha trott om er".  
**Sirius: Alltså känner hon inte sina barn så väl.  
James: Exakt. Min mamma har slutat säga sånt när hon får brev från Hogwarts. Nu för tiden tror hon allt om mig.  
Lily: Hur menar du?  
James: Så fort det står om något som kan tas som ett skämt tror hon direkt att det är jag som ligger bakom det. Fast jag är aldrig ensam…  
Sirius: Hon tror samma sak om mig.  
Remus: Är det så konstigt egentligen? Så som ni håller på.  
James: -rycker på axlarna- Kanske inte.  
"**Jag lägger inte skulden på _dig_, lille vän", försäkrade hon Harry och stjälpte ner åtta eller nio korvar på hans tallrik.  
**James: Äntligen får grabben mat.  
Sirius: Mm…och korv är ju gott…  
James: …och mättande…  
Remus: Killar, snälla! Sluta kommentera alla mat som dyker upp i texten. Vi har nyss ätit.  
Lily: Med tanke på hur ni två äter är det ett under att ni inte rullar fram.  
James: Hög ämnesomsättning älskling.  
Lily: -slår James väldigt hårt- Jag är _inte_ din älskling!  
"**Arthur och jag har också varit oroliga för dig. Just igår kväll sa vi att vi skulle komma och hämta dig själva om du inte svarat på Rons brev senast på fredag. Men det var väl ändå makalöst", hon lassade nu ner tre ägg på hans tallrik, "att flyga en olaglig bil över halva landet – vem som helst hade kunnat se er…"  
****Hon viftade nonchalant med trollspöet mot den smutsige disken i hon, som började diska sig själv med ett mjukt klirr i bakgrunden.  
**"**Det var _molnigt_, mamma!" sade Fred.  
**"**Prata inte med mat i munnen!" fräste mrs Weasley.  
**"**De höll på att svälta ihjäl honom, mamma!" sade George.  
**James: Eller hur. Potters behöver mat! Vi klarar inte av att svältas.  
Lily: Finns det nån som klarar av att svältas?  
James: Jag vet inte. Jag vet bara att Potters inte klarar det.  
Lily: Ytterliggare en sak att lägga till på listan över saker som du inte klarar…den listan börjar bli lång nu.  
James: -räcker ut tungan åt henne- Jag älskar dig också Lils.  
Lily: -biter frustrerat ihop och suckar-  
"**Det gäller dig också!" sade mrs Weasley, men hon såg lite mildare ut då hon började skära upp bröd åt Harry och breda smör på det.  
****I samma ögonblick avbröts de av att en liten rödhårig figur i nattlinne dök upp i köket, gav till ett litet pip och sprang ut igen.  
**"**Ginny", sade Ron med låg röst till Harry. "Min syster. Hon har pratat om dig hela sommaren."  
**"**Javisst, hon vill säkert ha din autograf, Harry",  
**Sirius: Jag tror snarare att hon är kär…  
James: Självklart…svårt att låta bli att bli kär i honom. Han är ju trots allt min son.  
Lily: Skärp dig Potter. Så oemotståndlig är du inte.  
James: Är jag ju…du kan ju inte låta bli mig.  
Lily: Visst…eller hur? Jag står inte ut med dig. Du går mig på nerverna.  
James: Alltså känner du nått för mig. Jag kommer under huden på dig. Du kan inte låta bli att känna nått för mig…  
Lily: Fortsätt intala dig det om du nu mår så mycket bättre av det.  
James: Det gör jag Lils…det är ju sant…  
Lily: -slår James-  
**flinade Fred, men så han såg sin mammas blick böjde han ner ansiktet över tallriken utan att säga ett ord till. Ingen sade något förrän maten var slut på alla fyra tallrikarna, vilket tog förvånansvärt kort tid.  
**James: Man blir hungrig av att vara uppe hela natten.  
Sirius/Remus: Vi vet.  
Lily: -tittar förvirrat på dem-  
Remus: Glöm det.  
"**Jösses, vad jag är trött", gäspade Fred och lade äntligen ifrån sig kniv och gaffel. "Jag tror jag går och lägger mig och…"  
**"**Det gör du visst inte", fräste mrs Weasley. "Det är ditt eget fel att du har varit uppe hela natten. Du ska rensa ut tomtenissarna ur trädgården, de håller på att bli alldeles omöjliga igen."  
**Sirius: Jippi! Skitkul!  
James: Men inte när man är trött.  
"**Men mamma…"  
**"**Och ni båda också", sade hon och blängde på George och Ron. "Du kan gå och lägga dig, lille vän",  
**Sirius: Snacka om att vara orättvis. Han flög väl också.  
Lily: Han bad inte om att de skulle komma, så därför räknas det inte att han var i bilen.  
**tillade hon vänd mot Harry. "Det var inte du som bad dem flyga den där förbaskade bilen."  
**Lily: Som jag sa.  
**Men Harry som hände sig klarvaken, sade hastigt:  
**"**Jag hjälper Ron, jag har aldrig sett hur man rensar ut tomtenissar."  
"Det var väldigt snällt av dig, lille vän, men det är inget särskilt spännande arbete",  
**James: Spännande: nej…  
Sirius: …men kul: ja.  
**sade mrs Weasley. "Jag ska se vad Lockman har att säga i ämnet."  
****Och hon drog fram en tung bok ur traven på spiselhyllan. George stönade.  
**"**Mamma, vi vet hur man rensar ut tomtenissar ur trädgården."  
**Remus: Alla vet hur man slänger ut tomtenissar.  
Sirius: Det är allmänbildning.  
Lily: Jag visste inte innan jag läste om det.  
Sirius: Nej, men du är inte uppvuxen i trollkarlsvärlden.  
James: Men vi håller det inte emot dig.  
**Harry tittade på pärmen till mrs Weasleys bok. Tvärs över stod det med snirkliga guldbokstäver _Gyllenroy Lockmans råd angående ohyra i hemmet_. På framsidan fans ett stort fotografi av en mycket stilig trollkarl med vågigt blont hår och klarblå ögon.  
**Lily: -drömmande- Låter snyggt…  
James: Vad då? Är det snyggt? Det är ju så långt ifrån mig som man kan komma.  
Lily: Exakt.  
**Som alltid i trollkarlsvärlden var fotografiet rörligt. Trollkarlen, som Harry antog måste vara Gyllenroy Lockman, blinkade hela tiden okynnigt åt dem allihop. Mrs Weasley log strålande ner mot honom.  
**"**Å, han är fantastisk", sade hon, "han vet verkligen hur man bekämpar skadegörare i hemmet. Det är en underbar bok."  
**"**Mamma för förtjust i honom", sade Fred i en högljudd viskning.  
**"**Var inte löjlig, Fred", sade mrs Weasley och blev röd om kinderna. "Jaha, om ni tror att ni vet bättre än Lockman, kan ni ju sätta igång så, och gud nåde er om det finns så mycket som en tomte kvar i trädgården när jag kommer och inspekterar den."  
****Gäspande och knotande lommade bröderna Weasley ut ur huset med Harry efter sig. Trädgården var stor och i Harrys ögon såg den ut precis som en trädgård borde. Familjen Dursley skulle inte ha gillat den  
**James: Då måste den ha varit bra.  
Sirius: Ja, jag gillar allt som de inte gillar.  
James: För då vet vi att vi har rätt…  
– **det fanns massor med ogräs och gräset behövde klippas – men det växte knotiga träd överallt runt murarna, plantor som Harry aldrig sett vällde fram ur rabatterna och där fanns en stor grön damm full med grodor.  
**"**Mugglarna har faktiskt trädgårdstomtar, de också", sade Harry till Ron när de gick över gräsmattan.  
**"**Ja, jag har sett de där konstiga grejerna som de tror är tomtar", sade Ron, som stod dubbelvikt med huvudet nere i en pionbuske. "De liknar tjocka små jultomtar med fiskespön…"  
**Sirius: Ja, de är inte det minsta lika originalen.  
James: Visst är de hemska. Och så skrattar de alltid.  
Remus: Men de är väl ändå bättre än de riktiga nissarna. Jag tycker att de är extremt fula, och elaka.  
Sirius: Men hur kan man vela ha nått sånt i trädgården överhuvudtaget.  
**Det hördes ljud som av slagsmål inifrån busken som skakade häftigt, och sedan rätade Ron upp sig.  
**"**_Det här_** **är en** **riktig tomtenisse", sade han bistert.  
**"**Låblimej! Låblimej!" pep tomten.  
****Den var verkligen inte det minsta lik en jultomte. Den var liten och läderartad med ett stort, knöligt, kalt huvud som påminde om en potatis. Ron höll den på armlängds avstånd medan den sparkade mot honom med sina hårda små bruna fötter. Han tog ett fast grepp om tomtenissens vrister och vände den upp och ner.  
**"**Det är så här man ska göra", sade han. Han hivade upp tomten ovanför huvudet ("Låblimej!") och började svinga den i stora cirklar som ett lasso. När Ron såg Harrys chockade ansiktsuttryck tillade han: "Det _skadar _dem inte, man måste bara göra dem riktigt yra i huvudet så att de inte hittar tillbaka till sina tomtebon."  
**Lily: Men det är egentligen rätt grymt.  
James: Vilket?  
Lily: Att göra så att de inte hittar hem.  
Sirius: Äsch, det spelar väl ingen roll. De kan ju alltid bygga nya.  
Lily: Jag är glad att inte makthavare tänkte som du. Tänk om man slängde ut folk så att de inte hittade hem och rev deras hem.  
James: Lilla Lils, det är stor skillnad mellan människor och tomtenissar.  
Lily: Jasså, vilken skillnad då?  
James: Tomtar är inte människor.  
Lily: -suckar uppgivet-  
Remus/Sirius: -skrattar åt James resonemang-  
**Han släppte taget om tomtens vrister, den flög sex meter upp i luften och landade med en hård duns på fältet på andra sidan häcken.  
**"**Vilket ynkligt kast", sade Fred. "Jag slår vad om att jag kan få över min till andra sidan den där stubben."  
****Harry lärde sig snabbt att inte tycka synd om tomtenissarna. Han beslöt sig för att vara släppa ner den första han fångade utanför häcken,  
**James: Så ska man inte göra…  
Sirius: …för då bits de.  
**men tomtenissen, som anade sig till Harrys svaghet, högg sina rakbladsvassa tänder i fingret på honom och han hade ett styvt jobba att skaka loss den tills…  
**James: Exakt.  
Sirius: Vad var det jag sa?  
"**Heja Harry, den där måste ha varit minst femton meter…"  
****Luften var tjock av flygande tomtenissar.  
**"**De är inte särskilt klyftiga, som du ser", sade George och grep tag i en fem, sex nissar på en gång. "Så snart de förstår att det är tomterensning på gång kommer de uppkilande för att ta sig en titt. Man tycker de borde ha lärt sig vid det här laget att bara stanna där de är. "  
**Sirius: Vissa lär sig aldrig.  
James: Det gäller alla raser.  
Lily: -blänger på James- Jag vet.  
**Snart började tomteskaran ute på fältet ställa upp sig i ett oregelbundet led och tomtarna vandrade iväg med de små axlarna uppdragna till öronen.  
**"**De kommer tillbaka", sade Ron då de såg nissarna försvinna in i häcken på andra sidan fältet. "De älskar att vara hos oss…Pappa är snäll mot dem, han tycker de är skojiga…"  
**James: Det är de inte alls.  
Sirius: De är hemska.  
James: Fula…  
Sirius: …och äckliga…  
James: …och elaka.  
**Just då smällde det i ytterdörren.  
**"**Han är tillbaka!" sade George. "Pappa är hemma."  
****De skyndade genom trädgården och in i huset.  
****Mr Weasley hade sjunkit ner på en köksstol och satt och blundade med glasögonen i handen. Han var en mager man, på väg att bli skallig, men det lilla hår han hade var lika rött som barnens. Han hade på sig en lång grön klädnad som var dammig och sliten av alla resor.  
**"**Vilken natt", mumlade han och trevade efter tekannan så se allesammans slog sig ner runt honom. "Nio hus****rannsakningar! Nio! Och gubben Mundungus försökte kasta en ond förbannelse över mig när jag vände ryggen åt honom…"  
**Sirius: Just likt honom.  
Lily: Vet ni vem det är?  
James: Erh…kanske…det beror på…  
Lily: Beror på vad?  
Sirius: Ifall du tänker skvallra på honom, och oss, eller inte…  
Lily: Kanske.  
James: Då vet vi inte vem det är.  
Lily: -tittar på Remus för att få hjälp-  
Remus: Ledsen Lily, men här får du klara dig själv.  
Lily: Så du är med på det?  
Remus: Jag säger som de andra…inte om du tänker säga till.  
Lily: -suckar-  
**Mr Weasley tog en djup klunk te och suckade.  
**"**Hittade du nånting, pappa?" frågade Fred ivrigt.  
**"**Allt vi fick tag i var några krympnycklar och en bitsk tekanna", gäspade mr Weasley. "Det fanns en del ganska otrevliga saker, men de tillhörde inte min avdelning. Mortlake togs in för förhör om några väldigt konstiga jaktillrar, med det sorterar under Kommittén för experimenterande besvärjelser, gudskelov…"  
**"**Varför skulle nån göra sig besvär med att få dörrnycklar att krympa?" sade George.  
**"**Bara för att retas med mugglare",  
**James: Och det är ju alltid kul.  
Lily: Men olagligt.  
Sirius: Bara om man använder magi…  
**suckade mr Weasley. "Man säljer nycklar som krymper ihop till ingenting så att de aldrig kan hitta dem när de behövs… Det är förståss väldigt svårt att ställa nån till svars för det, för inga mugglare vill erkänna att de har nycklar som krymper – de påstår bara att de tappar dem hela tiden. De stackarna, de gör vad som helst för att slippa låtsas om den magiska kraftens existens, även om den är helt uppenbar… men ni kan aldrig tro vad en del trollkarlar kan hitta på att förtrolla…"  
**"**_Som bilar till exempel?_"  
****Mrs Weasley hade dykt upp. Hon höll en lång eldgaffel som ett svärd i handen.  
**Sirius: Akta så hon inte använder den som ett också.  
**Mr Weasley öppnade ögonen med ett ryck. Han stirrade skuldmedvetet på sin fru.  
**"**B-bilar, käraste Molly?"  
**"**Ja, Arthur, bilar", sade mrs Weasley med blixtrande ögon. "Föreställ dig att en trollkarl köper en rostig gammal bil och säger åt sin fru att han bara vill plocka isär den för att se hur den fungerar. Men i själva verket _förtrollar_ han bilen så att den kan flyga."  
****Mr Weasley blinkade.  
**"**Ja, kära vän, du skulle nog finna att han håller sig helt inom lagens gränser om han gör det, även om han, öh, kanske hade gjort riktigare i att tala om sanningen för sin fru. Det finns nämligen ett kryphål i lagen, ser du. Så länge han förtrollar bilen utan att ha för avsikt att använda den, spelar det faktum att bilen _kan_ flyga ingen…"  
**James: Det var ju det jag sa! Han kan alla kryphål och passar in sina aktiviteter i dem!  
Sirius: Genialt!  
"**Arthur Weasley, det var väl du som snickrade till det där kryphålet i lagen när du skrev den!"  
**Sirius: Så han skev lagen också…  
James: Då blir det ju ännu lättare att fixa kryphål.  
Sirius: Vi bara måste bli aurorer…  
James: …och skriva egna lagar.  
Lily: -suckar-  
Remus: Jag tror inte att aurorer skriver lagarna. De ska upprätthålla lagarna.  
James: Ja, men…  
Sirius: …man måste ju börja nånstans.  
Remus: -suckar-  
**skrek mrs Weasley. "Bara så att du kunde fortsätta mixtra med allt det där mugglarskräpet ute i skjulet! Och som en liten upplysning kan jag tala om för dig att Harry kom hit i morse i bilen som du inte hade för avsikt att flyga med!"  
**"**Harry?" sade mr Weasley oförstående. "Vilken Harry?"  
**Sirius: Förvirrad snubbe.  
**Han såg sig omkring, fick syn på Harry och hoppade upp.  
**"**Du store tid, är det Harry Potter?  
**James: Den store Harry Potter. Min son.  
Lily: Få inte hybris nu.  
Remus: Exakt. Du har ju ingen roll i att han blev känd.  
James: Har jag väl visst. Han är min son och…-han tystnar-  
Alla: -besvärat tysta-  
Lily: Erh…jag läser vidare…  
**Så roligt att träffas, Ron har berättat så mycket om…"  
**"**_Dina söner flög den där bilen till Harrys hus och tillbaka hit igår natt!_" skrek mrs Weasley. "Vad säger du om det, va?"  
**"**Gjorde ni verkligen det?" sade mr Weasley ivrigt. "Gick det bra?  
**Sirius: Ha! Han älskar att de bröt mot reglerna.  
James: Pappor tar lättare på sånt. Mammor ska bara oroa sig hela tiden.  
**Jag… jag menar", sade han svävande då mrs Weasleys ögon sköt nya blixtar, "att det var väldigt illa gjort, pojkar, verkligen mycket illa gjort…"  
**Sirius: -ironiskt- Undrar vem som styr i den familjen?  
Lily: Det är som det ska vara.  
James: Tro inte att du får bestämma över mig.  
Lily: Det kommer jag aldrig att göra, för det kommer aldrig att bli vi!  
"**Kom, så låter vi dem diskutera i fred", mumlade Ron till Harry, så mrs Weasley blåste upp sig som en oxgroda. "Kom, ska jag visa dig mitt sovrum."  
****De slank ut ur köket och genom en smal korridor fram till en ojämn trappa, som vindlade i sicksack upp genom huset. På avsatsen på tredje våningen stod en dörr på glänt. Harry hann bara uppfatta ett par klara bruna ögon som stirrade på honom innan den stängdes igen med en smäll.  
**"**Det var Ginny", sade Ron. "Det är ovanligt för henne att vara så här blyg, i vanliga fall går mun i ett kör på henne…"  
**James/Sirius: Hon är kär!  
**De klev uppför ytterligare två trappor tills de kom fram till en dörr med flagnande färg och en liten skylt där det stod "Ronalds rum".  
**Sirius: -ironiskt- Gulligt…  
James: Lägg av. Jag vet att du har en likadan hemma.  
Sirius: -slår James- Har jag inte alls!  
Remus: Jo, jag har sett den.  
Sirius: Nej!  
James/Remus: Jo!  
James: Där står ju "Sirius rum"…  
Remus: …och har en döskalle målad under.  
James: -teaterviskar- Fast tidigare var det en röd ros.  
Sirius: -slår båda- Det var det inte alls. Det var den heraldisk ros.  
Remus: Så du erkänner…?  
Sirius: Gör jag inte.  
Lily: Lägg av nu killar.  
Alla/e Lily: Sorry Lily.  
**Harry steg in. Hans huvud snuddade nästan vid det sluttande taket, så lågt var det. Han spärrade upp ögonen, för det var som att vandra in i en brinnande ugn. Nästan allting i Rons rum verkade gå i en intensiv orangeröd färg: sängöverkastet, väggarna, till och med taket. Sedan upptäckte Harry att Ron hade täckt varenda centimeter av den slitna tapeten med affischer av samma sju häxor och trollkarlar, som alla var iförda lysande orangefärgade klädnader, bar på kvastkäppar och vinkade ivrigt till dem.  
**"**Är det ditt favorit-quidditchlag?" sade Harry.  
**"**Chudley-kanonerna", sade Ron och pekade på det orangeröda överkastet, där ett jättestort svart CK var invävt med en susande kanonkula under. "Nummer nio i ligan."  
****Rons skolböcker i magi låg slarvigt travade i ett hörd, bredvid en hög med serietidningar som alla tycktes handla om _Martin Miggs, den märklige mugglarens äventyr_. Rons trollstav låg på fönsterbrädan ovanpå ett litet akvarium fyllt med grodyngel, bredvid hans tjocka grå råtta, Scabbers, som låg och snusade i solvärmen.  
****Harry klev över en självblandande kortlek på golvet och tittade ut genom det pyttelilla fönstret. På marken långt nedanför kunde han se en grupp tomtenissar som var i färd med att en och en smyga sig tillbaka in genom familjen Weasleys häck. Sedan vände han sig om mot Ron, som stod och tittade lite nervöst på honom, som om han väntade på Harrys omdöme om rummet.  
**"**Det är ju inte stort", sade Ron hastigt. "Inte som ditt rum hos mugglarna. Och jag bor alldeles under gengångaren på vinden, han hamrar alltid på rören och jämrar sig…"  
**Lily: Helt fel tillvägagångssätt!  
James: Hur menar du?  
Lily: Man ska inte påpeka allt negativt, för då är det allt som gästen ser.  
Sirius: Kanske det…  
Remus: Jag tror inte du behöver oroa dig Lily. Harry verkar vara en vettig grabb…  
**Men Harry log brett och sade:  
**"**Det här är det bästa hus jag nånsin varit i."  
****Ron blev alldeles skär om öronen.  
**Lily: Vad gulligt.  
James: Vad?  
Lily: Att han blir röd om öronen…lite generad.  
James: Lägg av. Det är en bok. Han finns inte.  
Lily: Inte än…  
James: Det är väl inte gulligt att bli röd om öronen. –muttrar nått ohörbart-  
Sirius: Jag tror nån är svartsjuk…  
James: -slår Sirius i huvudet- Är jag visst inte.  
Remus: -skrattar-  
James: -slår honom också- Läs vidare…  
Lily: Kapitlet är slut.  
James: Men ta nästa då.


	6. Inköpsturen del 1

Lily ler lite för sig själv innan hon fortsätter läsa.  
**Kapitel 4 – Inköpsturen  
****Livet i Kråkboet var så olikt livet på Privet Drive som tänkas kan. Familjen Dursley ville att allt hos dem skulle var prydligt och i systematisk ordning;  
**James/Sirius: TRÅKIGT!  
**hos familjen Weasley däremot råkade man hela tiden ut för konstiga och oväntade saker. Harry fick en chock första gången han tittade i spegeln ovanför spiselhyllan och den ropade: "_Stoppa in skjortan, din slarver!_"  
**Lily: Vilken praktisk spegel. Jag vet några som skulle behöva en sån…  
James: Vilka?  
Lily: Exempelvis två dårar som sitter här inne.  
Sirius: Här finns inga dårar, bara genier.  
Remus: -suckar- gränsen mellan genialitet och galenskap är hårfin.  
James: Tur att vi alla har bra balans.  
Lily: Hur kommer det sig då att ni så ofta trampar på fel sida om tråden.  
James: Kalla det medfödd begåvning.  
Lily/Remus: -suckar-  
**Gengångaren på vinden ylade och bankade på rören så snart den kände att det höll på att bli för stillsamt, och små explosioner från Freds och Georges sovrum betraktades som någonting helt normalt.  
**Sirius: Låter kul.  
James: Explosioner är alltid kul.  
Sirius. Framför allt när de drabbar andra.  
**Men det som föreföll Harry märkligast med att bo hos Ron var inte den talande spegeln eller den bullriga gengångaren, utan det var att alla där verkade tycka om honom.  
**Lily: Stackars pojke. Finner det märkligt. Alla ska kunna känna sig omtyckta.  
James: Du får ursäkta mig Lils, men jag ska mörda din syster.  
Lily: Du är ursäktad. Så länge jag också får mörda henne.  
James: Deal.  
**Mrs Weasley himlade med ögonen över att ingen hade stoppat hålen i hans strumpor och försökte truga på honom fyrdubbla portioner varje måltid.  
**Sirius: Mycket mat.  
James: Det kan han behöva. Han får ju ingen mat hemma.  
Sirius: Mm. Mycket mat, mycket bra.  
Remus: Försöker ni antyda att ni är hungriga igen?  
Sirius/James: Ja…  
Remus: Har ni ingen botten?  
James: Nopp.  
Lily: Men nyss var ni ju väldigt mätta.  
Sirius: Det var nyss det…  
James: …inte nu.  
Remus: Mat senare, nu läsa.  
**Mr Weasley ville gärna att Harry skulle sitta närmast honom vid middagsbordet så att han kunde bombardera honom med frågor om livet hos mugglarna och be honom förklara hur sådana saker som elkontakter och postväsende fungerade.  
**James: Vem vill veta hur sånt funkar? Det är ju bara tråkigt.  
Lily: Men för att kunna leva bland mugglare måste man veta sådant.  
James: Vilken tur då att jag inte ska leva bland mugglare.  
Lily: Det ska jag.  
James: Okej, du har övertalat mig.  
Lily: -suckar-  
"**_Genialt!_" sade han då Harry beskrev för honom hur man till exempel använde en telefon. "Verkligen _fascinerande_ att höra hur bra mugglarna klarar sig utan magi."  
****En solig dag ungefär en vecka efter Harrys ankomst till kråkboet fick han ett meddelande från Hogwarts. När han och Ron gick ner till frukosten fann de mr och mrs Weasley samt Ginny sittande vid köksbordet. I samma ögonblick som Ginny fick syn på Harry råkade hon så ner sin grötskål i golvet med ett högt skrammel. Hon tappade och slog nästan alltid omkull saker när Harry kom i närheten.  
**Sirius/James: Hon är kär i Lillpotter! Hon är kär i Lillpotter!  
Remus/Lily: -suckar-  
James: Hur kan man låta bli? Potters har en medfödd charm.  
Lily: Och när ska vi få se din?  
James: -lutar sig närmare henne och sänker rösten- När du vill Lils. Släck lampan så ska jag visa dig.  
Lily: -knuffar bort honom- Äckel!  
Remus: Kan inte ni båda skärpa er…  
Lily: Vad då "vi båda"? Det är han som håller på! Inte jag!  
James: Det är inte jag. Du håller också på!  
Remus: -suckar- Ni beter er som småbarn!  
Lily: -trumpen min- Gör jag inte alls…  
Remus: James, sätt dig på min andra sida. Lily, fortsätt läsa.  
**Hon dök hastigt ner under bordet för att ta upp skålen och dök upp igen med ett ansikte lika rött som en solnedgång. Harry låtsades som om han inte lagt märke till det  
**Remus: Han har i alla fall lite taktkänsla.  
Sirius: Måste vara från Lils. Potter har noll takt.  
James: Har jag visst…tycker bara det är tråkigt…  
Remus: Visst…så kan man också kalla det…  
**utan sträckte sig och tog emot den rostade brödskivan som mrs Weasley räckte honom.  
**"**Brev från skolan", sade mrs Weasley och räckte över identiska kuvert av gult pergament till Harry och Ron. Adressen var skriven med grönt bläck. "Dumbledore vet redan att du är här, Harry  
**Sirius: Dumbledore vet allt.  
James: Förargligt nog ja…  
Sirius: Inget undgår honom.  
Remus: Det ska vi vara glada för.  
James: Varför då?  
Remus: Annars skulle ju ni båda härja fritt på skolan…  
Sirius: Men tänk vad alla skulle ha kul då…  
Remus: Alla utom dem som ni utsätter för trakasserier.  
James: Äsch...  
Sirius: …de räknas ändå inte.  
– **det finns inget som undgår den mannen. Ni båda har också fått var sitt", tillade hon då Fred och George kom insläntrande, fortfarande klädda i pyjamas.  
****Under ett par minuter rådde tystnad medan de allesammans läste sina brev. I Harrys stod det att han som vanligt skulle ta Hogwartsexpressen från King's Cross Station den första september. Där fanns också en lista på de nya böckerna han behövde skaffa för det kommande läsåret.  
**

**Andraårselever bör medtaga följande böcker:  
****_Standardbok i besvärjelsekonst, nivå 2_ av Miranda Goshawk  
****_Kafferast med klagoandar _av Gyllenroy Lockman  
****_På vift med vittror _av Gyllenroy Lockman  
****_Helger med häxor _av Gyllenroy Lockman  
****_Turer med troll _av Gyllenroy Lockman  
****_Vallfärder med vampyrer _av Gyllenroy Lockman  
****_Vandringar med varulvar _av Gyllenroy Lockman  
****_Stunder med snömannen _av Gyllenroy Lockman  
**Sirius: Undrar ifall läraren är en beundrare till den mannen?  
James: Ingen kan väl beundra en man så mycket…?  
Sirius: Du har rätt. Det är säkert…  
James: …Gyllenroy själv som är lärare.  
Lily: Ja, det krävs väl en egoist för att känna igen en annan.  
James: Vad menar du med det?  
Lily: Gissa…  
James??  
Sirius: -viftar med handen- Jag vet! Jag vet!  
Lily: -nickar åt honom att han kan svara-  
Sirius: Ingen älskar James så mycket som han själv!  
Lily: Exakt.  
James: -slår Sirius i huvudet. Höjer till ett slag mot Lily, men ångrar sig-  
Remus: -skrattar-  
James: -slår Remus- Läs på.

**Fred, som hade läst färdigt sin egen boklista, kikade på Harrys.  
**"**Du ska alltså skaffa alla Lockmans böcker du också!" sade han. "Den nye läraren i försvar mot svartkonst måste vara en beundrare till honom – slår vad om att det är en häxa."  
****Fred fick en blick från sin mamma som fick honom att hastigt ägna sig åt marmeladen.  
**Lily: Den blicken vill jag lära mig.  
James: Du har den snart. Det kommer naturligt med åldern.  
Lily: -stirrar ilsket på James-  
James: -konstaterande- Vad var det jag sa?  
"**Det blir inte billigt att köpa hela den här högen", sade George med en snabb blick på sina föräldrar. "Lockmans böcker är väldigt dyra allihop…"  
**"**Det ska vi nog klara", sade mrs Weasley, men hon såg bekymrad ut. "Vi kan säkert köpa en hel del av Ginnys skolsaker begagnade."  
**"**Jaså, ska du börja på Hogwarts i år?" frågade Harry Ginny.  
****Hon nickade och rodnade ända ner till rötterna på sitt flammande hår medan hon lade armbågen i smöret. Lyckligtvis var det bara Harry som såg det, för just då kom Rons äldre bror Percy in i köket. Han var redan fullt påklädd, med sitt Hogwarts-prefektemblem fastsatt på den stickade tröjan.  
**Sirius: Låter som en jobbig typ.  
James: Eller hur. Prefekter brukar vara såna…  
Remus: -harklar sig- Ursäkta mig…  
James/Sirius: Vad?  
Remus: Jag är faktiskt prefekt.  
James: Men det räknas inte.  
Remus: Varför då?  
Sirius: För du är en av oss, och åker vi dit så gör du också det. Och då betyder märket inte ett dugg.  
James: Exakt. Så därför kan du inte ses som en äkta prefekt.  
Sirius: För en äkta prefekt skulle inte umgås med någon som de vet kommer att dra dem med sig i fallet.  
"**God morgon, allesammans", sade Percy muntert. "Vilken härlig dag."  
****Han slog sig ner på den enda lediga stolen men for upp igen nästan med detsamma och drog fram en grå dammvippa med lossnande fjädrar från sitsen under sig  
**Sirius: Om en dammvippa ser ut så borde man skaffa sig en ny.  
– **det var i alla fall vad Harry trodde att det var, tills han såg att den andades.  
**James: Sen när andas dammvippor?  
"**Errol!" sade Ron och tog den kraftlösa ugglan  
**James/Sirius: En uggla?  
James: Kan de misstas för dammvippor?  
Lily: Eftersom du kan misstas för intelligent så är det nog inga problem.  
James: Tyst.  
**från Percy och drog fram ett brev under vingen på den. "_Äntligen_ – han har med sig Hermiones svar. Jag skrev till henne och berättade att vi tänkt rädda dig från familjen Dursley."  
****Han bar iväg med Errol och försökte sätta honom högt upp på den pinne alldeles innanför köksdörren, men Errol ramlade genast ner därifrån så Ron lade honom på diskbänken istället,  
**Remus: Sorgligt. De borde pensionera den.  
**medan han muttrade:  
**"**Sorgligt." Sedan slet han upp Hermiones brev och läste det högt.**

**KÄRE RON, OCH HARRY, OM DU ÄR DÄR!  
****JAG HOPPAS ALLTING GICK BRA OCH ATT HARRY ÄR OKEJ OCH ATT NI INTE GJORDE NÅGOT OLAGLIGT FÖR ATT RÄDDA HONOM, RON, FÖR DET SKULLE BARA GE HONOM PROBLEM OCKSÅ. JAG HAR VARIT VÄLDIGT OROLIG, OCH OM ALLT ÄR BRA MED HARRY KAN NI VÄL GENAST SKRIVA OCH BERÄTTA DET. DET VORE KANSKE BÄTTRE OM NI ANVÄNDE EN ANNAN UGGLA, EFTERSOM JAG TROR ATT EN BREVTUR TILL SKULLE TA DÖD PÅ DEN NI HAR.  
****JAG HAR FÖRSTÅSS EN MASSA ATT LÄSA OCH FÖRBEREDA TILL NÄSTA SKOLÅR…"Hur kan hon tänka på det nu när vi har lov?" sade Ron förskräckt. …OCH VI SKA ÅKA TILL LONDON PÅ ONSDAG FÖR ATT KÖPA DE NYA BÖCKERNA JAG SKA HA. SKULLE VI INTE KUNNA TRÄFFAS I DIAGONGRÄNDEN?  
****HÖR AV ER SÅ SNART VI KAN SÅ JAG FÅR VETA VAD SOM HÄNDER.  
****HJÄRTLIGA HÄLSNINGAR FRÅN  
****HERMIONE  
**Sirius: Den tösen låter som en kvinnlig Remus…  
James: …eller som Lily.  
Sirius: Det har du rätt i.  
Lily: Med andra ord en intelligent flicka.  
James/Sirius: -suckar-

"**Ja, det passar ju utmärkt, vi kan också åka in på onsdag och skaffa det ni behöver", sade mrs Weasley och började duka av bordet. "Vad ska ni ha för er idag allesammans?"  
****Harry, Ron och George tänkte gå till den lilla hästhagen uppe på kullen som familjen Weasley ägde. Den var omgiven av träd som skymde sikten från byn nedanför, vilket gjorde att de kunde träna quidditch där, så länge de inte flög för högt.  
****De kunde inte använda riktiga quidditchbollar, för det skulle bli svårt att förklara om de stack iväg och flög bort över byn; istället kastade de äpplen till varandra och försökte fånga dem. De turades om att rida på Harrys Nimbus Tvåtusen, som helt klart var den bästa kvasten. Rons gamla Stjärnskott blev ofta förbiflugen av fjärilar.  
**James: Om jag haft en sån kvast skulle jag inte ens våga ha den i garderoben. Tänk bara så pinsamt om någon hittade den…Vilken mardröm.  
**Fem minuter senare vandrade de uppför kullen med sina kvastkäppar över axeln. De hade frågat Percy om han ville följa med, men han hade sagt att han var upptagen. Harry hade hittills bara sett Percy vid måltiderna, han satt instängd på sitt rum resten av tiden.  
**Sirius: Skum kille.  
James: Eller hur. Att inte vela spela quidditch…han kan inte må bra.  
Lily: Han kanske tycker att han har mer givande saker att göra.  
James: Vad kan vara med givande än att flyga fritt över trädkronorna, fånga bollar och visa hur bra man är?  
Lily: Kanske att läsa en bok?  
Sirius: En bok? Menar du allvar? Vad kan man få ut av att läsa?  
Remus: Allmänbildning och avkoppling.  
James: Det tror jag inte på.  
Sirius: Inte jag heller.  
James: Hur kan det vara avkopplande att se en massa ord som man ändå inte förstår.  
Lily: Det är inte lönt att diskutera detta med dig. Vi talar inte samma språk.  
James: Gör vi visst. Du talar väl inte utrikiska?  
Lily: Nej. Själv nyttjar en i högre grad mer sammansatt vokabulär.  
James??  
Lily: Exakt.  
"**Jag önskar jag visste vad han höll på med", sade Fred med bekymrad min. "Han är inte sitt gamla vanliga jag. Hans examensresultat kom dagen innan du blev räddad, Harry. Han fick hela tolv HTB:n  
**Sirius/James: TOLV!?  
James: Hur lyckades han med det?  
Lily: Han pluggade.  
James: Då är jag inte intresserad av att få så många.  
**och han gjorde nästan inget nummer av det."  
**"**Högsta trollkarlsbetyg", förklarade George, som såg Harrys oförstående min. "Bill fick också tolv. Innan vi hinner blinka får vi kanske en förste ordningsman till i familjen. Jag tror inte jag överlever skammen."  
**Sirius: Det hade inte jag heller gjort.  
James: Tänk bara vad lång tid det tar att bygga upp ryktet om att vara skämtaren nummer ett…  
Sirius: …bara för att alla ska få reda på att man är släkt med en ordningsman.  
James: De skulle skratta.  
Sirius: Minst sagt…vilken skam.  
**Bill var den äldste av bröderna Weasley. Han och den närmaste brodern, Charlie, hade redan lämnat Hogwarts.  
**James: Hur många barn har den familjen egentligen?  
Remus: -räknar efter- Sju.  
Sirius: Snacka om att yngla av sig…  
James: De är värre än kaniner.  
Lily: De kanske bara tycker om barn…  
James: Visst…och Snorgärsen tycker bara om att inte tvätta sig…  
Sirius: Exakt. Den familjen borde skaffa sig en hobby.  
**Harry hade aldrig träffat någon av dem men visste att Charlie var i Rumänien, där han studerade drakar, och Bill i Egypten, där han arbetade för trollkarlsbanken Gringotts.  
**"**Fattar inte hur mamma och pappa ska ha råd med alla våra skolgrejor i år", sade George efter ett tag. "Fem uppsättningar av Lockmanböcker! Och Ginny behöver både klädnader och ett trollspö och allt möjligt annat…"  
****Harry sade ingenting. Han kände sig en smula generad. Väl förvarad i ett underjordiskt kassavalv hos Gringotts i London låg nämligen en hel förmögenhet som hans föräldrar lämnat efter sig åt honom.  
**James: Lämnar vi mycket pengar efter oss till honom?  
Lily: Vi måste verkligen ha varit välbetalda i vårt yrke.  
**Det var förståss bara i trollkarlsvärlden som hans pengar var värda någonting; man kunde inte använda galleoner, siklar och knutingar i mugglarbutiker.  
**James: De ser så dumma ut när man lämnar fram pengarna.  
Lily: Har du testat?  
Sirius: Visst. Vi hade tråkigt och gick till nått skumt ställe i London. Vi skulle köpa nån sak med knappar på och en lång slingrig sladd. Sen betalade vi med tretton galleoner och tre siklar.  
James: De trodde vi skämtade…  
Sirius: …och när vi visade att vi menade allvar…  
James: …slängde de ut oss…  
Sirius: …och sa åt oss att inte komma tillbaka utan riktiga pengar.  
James: Det var riktigt kul.  
Lily: Ni två är ju hur korkade som helst! Ni fattar väl att ni inte kan göra så! Tänk om nån kommer på vad ni är!  
James: Snälla… Måla inte Moldyvort på väggen.  
Sirius: Och gör ingen hippogriff av fjädern.  
**Han hade aldrig nämnt sitt bankkonto hos Gringotts för familjen Dursley. Han var inte säker på att de skulle hysa lika stor avsky för en stor hög med guld som de gjorde med allt annat i trollkarlsvärlden.  
**Lily: Han är smart den grabben. Finns det något min syster tycker om så är det pengar.  
**Mrs Weasley väckte dem allesammans tidigt onsdagen därpå. De satte raskt i sig ett halvt dussin baconsmörgåsar  
**James: -öppnar munnen för att säga något-  
Remus: Inte ett ord. Ni får mat när kapitlet är slut.  
James: -stänger munnen igen och ler-  
**var och drog sedan på sig sina rockar. Mrs Weasley tog ner en blomkruka från spiselhyllan och kikade inuti den.  
**"**Det är nästan slut, Arthur", suckade hon. "Vi måste köpa lite mer idag…nåja, strunt i det. Gästerna först! Börja du, Harry, lille vän!"  
****Och hon räckte honom blomkrukan.  
****Harry stirrade på den.  
****De såg allesammans förväntansfullt på honom.  
**"**V-vad är det meningen att jag ska göra?" stammade han.  
**"**Han har aldrig rest med flampulver förut", sade Ron plötsligt. "Förlåt, Harry, jag tänkte inte på det."  
**"**Aldrig?" sade mr Weasley. "Men hur kom du till Diagongränden när du skulle köpa dina skolgrejor förra året?"  
**"**Jag tog tunnelbanan…"  
**"**Är det sant?" sade mr Weasley ivrigt. "Fanns det _rulltrappor_? Hur fungerar…?"  
**"**Inte _nu_, Arthur", sade mrs Weasley. "Det går mycket fortare med flampulver, lille vän. Men bevare mig väl, om du aldrig har använt det tidigare…"  
**"**Han klarar det säkert fint, mamma", sade Fred. "Harry, titta nu bara hur vi gör." Han tog en nypa glittrande pulver ur blomkrukan, klev fram till brasan och kastade pulvret i lågorna.  
**Lily: Jag hatar verkligen att resa med flampulver.  
James: Det är helfestligt.  
Sirius: Just det…framför allt om man svamlar lite innan man ska åka…  
James: …för då vet man aldrig var man hamnar…  
Sirius: …och då får man ett litet äventyr.  
Remus: I alla fall tills någon hittar er och skäller ut er.  
James: -rycker på axlarna- Det är sånt man får ta.  
**Med ett dån blev elden smaragdgrön och flammade högre än Fred, som klev rakt in i den och ropade:  
**"**Diagongränden!" I nästa ögonblick var han försvunnen.  
**"**Du måste säga tydligt och högt var du ska", sade mrs Weasley till Harry, så George stack ner handen i blomkrukan. "Och se till att du kommer ut genom den rätta spisöppningen…"  
"Den rätta vad då?" sade Harry nervöst då elden flammade upp med ett nytt dån och tog med sig George.  
**"**Jo, det finns en förfärlig massa öppna trollkarlsspisar att välja mellan, förstår du, men bara du tydligt har sagt…"  
**"**Han klarar det säkert, Molly. Pjoska inte nu", sade mr Weasley och försåg sig med lite flampulver han också.  
**"**Men kära du, tänk om han kommer bort. Hur ska vi kunna förklara det för hans moster och morbror?"  
**"**De skulle inte bry sig om det", förklarade Harry lugnande. "Dudley skulle tycka att det var ett strålande skämt om jag försvann upp i en skorsten.  
**James: Det skulle jag också tycka…  
Lily: Men det är tragiskt att han är så medveten om att de inte skulle sakna honom.  
Sirius: Man vänjer sig…jag lovar…  
Lily: Och det var minst lika tragiskt.  
Sirius: Tycker du synd om mig?  
James: Tycker du synt om honom?  
Lily: Nja…inte direkt…snarare den totala avsaknaden av tilltro till sina närmaste.  
Sirius: Okej…  
**Bekymra er inte för det."  
"Nåja, låt gå för det då, du får ge dig iväg efter Arthur", sade mrs Weasley. "När du kliver in i elden, så säg vart du ska…"  
**"**Och håll armbågarna tätt intill sidan", rådde honom Ron.  
"Och slut ögonen", sade mrs Weasley. "Sotet…"  
**"**Skruva inte på sig", sade Ron. "För då skulle du mycket väl kunna falla ner ur fel skorsten."  
"Men du får framför allt inte gripas av panik och kliva ut för tidigt. Vänta tills du får syn på Fred och George."  
****Harry ansträngde sig intensivt för att komma ihåg allt medan han tog en nypa flampulver och gick fram till den öppna spisen. Han drog ett djupt andetag, strödde ut pulvret i lågorna och tog ett steg framåt. Elden kändes som en varm bris. Harry öppnade munnen och svalde omedelbart en massa het aska.  
**"**D-Dia-gongränden", hostade han fram.  
**James: Han kommer att hamna fel!  
Lily: Hur vet du det?  
Sirius: Han stammar.  
**Det kändes som om han sögs ner i ett jättelikt avloppshål. Han verkade snurra runt väldigt fort…dånet var öronbedövande… Han försökte hålla ögonen öppna men de virvlande gröna flammorna fick honom att må illa… Någonting hårt stötte emot hans armbåge och han drog in den tätt intill kroppen, medan han virvlade allt snabbare…nu kändes det som om kalla händer slog honom i ansiktet…När han kisade genom glasögonen såg han en suddig ström av öppna spisar och skymtade glimtar av rum utanför dem…Baconsmörgåsarna  
**Remus: -kastar en blick på James och Sirius som snällt håller munnarna stängda-  
**skvalpade runt i magen på honom… Han slöt ögonen igen och önskade att färden snart skulle ta slut, och så med ens föll han pladask på näsan ner på en kall sten och kände hur glasögonen sprack.  
****Yr och blåslagen, täckt med sot, tog han sig försiktigt på fötter igen och höll upp sina sönderslagna glasögon för ögonen. Han var alldeles ensam, och var han befann sig hade han ingen aning om. Allt han kunde se var att han stod i en öppen murad spis i något som såg ut som en stor, svagt upplyst trollkarlsbutik – men sakerna här inne kunde nog aldrig tänkas stå på Hogwarts skollista.  
**James: Låter spännande…  
Lily: Låter farligt…  
Sirius: Med andra ord väldigt spännande.  
**En glasmonter intill innehöll en skrumpnad hand på en kudde, en blodfläckad kortlek och ett stirrande öga av glas. Masker med ondskefullt utseende sneglande lömskt från väggarna, en hög människoknotor låg på disken och rostiga, spetsiga instrument hängde från krokar i taket. Men det värsta var att den mörka, trånga gatan som Harry såg genom det dammiga butiksfönstret definitivt inte var Diagongränden.  
**Sirius: Undrar var man kan hitta den affären?  
Remus: Jag har en känsla av att vi får reda på det innan kapitlet är slut…  
Lily: Och jag har en känsla av att vi inte kommer att tycka om att boken nämner det.  
Remus: Håller med dig.  
James: Varför då?  
Remus: Med tanke på ert intresse så skulle ni bara vilja åka dit.  
Sirius: -förnärmat- Då känner du inte oss.  
Remus: Jo, det är just det jag gör.


End file.
